Two World's Collide
by Ohgeezits.lorna
Summary: A thought of my own: what if Bella had accepted Jacob and he had Imprinted on her? Things would be very different indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds Collide**

What if Edward had joined the Volturi and the Cullen's never came back?

What if Alice had never came back or Bella was too late to save Edward?

What if Bella's memories of Edward faded?

What if Jacob had imprinted on Bella?

What if Jacob and Bella had became more than just Best Friends?

Find out only in Two Worlds Collide [A Jacella Story] Coming to you soon.

All character rights go to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

It had been six months since I last had seen Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. Six long months. Charlie was barely talking to me and everyday was the same repetitive pattern each day; I was not longer aware of the day or date, and even sometimes the time. I went to school, I done school work, I came home and made dinner for Charlie, and at the weekends; went to work at Newton's Outfitters. Renee was emailing every week or so to catch up with me and I replied straight away in a fake enthusiasm.

Then Jacob, my friend, correct that, Best Friend, is the one that got me out of that slump, out of the darkness and into the light; he's my own personal sun, 'Jacob was simply a perpetually happy person, and he carried that happiness with him like an aura, sharing it with whoever was near him. Like an earthbound sun, whenever someone was within his gravitational pull, Jacob warmed them. It was natural, a part of who he was. No wonder I was so eager to see him', while, Edward, I mentally cringe at his name, is my, scratch that, was, my moon, my 'Midnight Sun', if you will. As was all the Cullen's, they were my family Esme was like my mother, Carlisle my father, Emmett and Jasper my brothers, Alice and not so much Rosalie, were like my sisters, Alice had to be my best friend. Pixie, she reminds me of a Pixie, so small and light on her feet. My Alice.

So much had changed since they left; my friendship with Jacob had become closer; he was family. Then he had to go and join Sam Uley's 'cult' as he had called it, and ditched me and that gaping hole that was slowly healing in my chest, had torn apart again. This time, it was Jacob sized, instead of Edward, flinch, sized. That all changed when Jacob, sort of told me his secret, well he gave me hints and I kind of guessed. 'Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell. See what I mean about loyalty? It's the same for me, only worse. You can't imagine how tight I'm bound…If I thought it was too… too risky, I wouldn't have come. But Bella, I made you a promise. I had no idea it would be so hard to keep, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try." He tried to explain, in a sense but to tell me, as I had to guess, just like I did with Edward, another flinch, how I guessed he was a vampire. After a while, once I knew what he was, he started to explain things in better detail. "When I… changed, it was the most… horrible, the most terrifying thing I've ever been through—worse than anything I could have imagined. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'm losing myself. The best part is the speed." He'd say, the speed thing was probably the bit that had gotten me, the fact that he could out run Laurent and tore him up, just before he was about to attack me.

After a while I began to accept it. "There was no cult. There had never been a cult, never been a gang. No, it was much worse than that. It was a pack. A pack of five mind-blowingly gigantic, multihued werewolves that had stalked right past me in Edward's meadow…" And I was more afraid of them than I ever was of any of the... vampires. "Would it be so wrong to try to make Jacob happy? Even if the love I felt for him was no more than a weak echo of what I was capable of, even if my heart was far away, wandering and grieving after my fickle Romeo, would it be so very wrong?" But somehow I knew that I had to love Jacob, deep down. There was a part of me that was always going to love him. And so I accepted it when he imprinted on me, and my heart had burst. I couldn't even go a day without him. My Jacob; and no one else's. I was now and forever Wolf Girl. Jacob's Wolf Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Note all lines in ittalics go to Stephenie Meyer as those lines give a boost to the story. all the characters go to her aswell. A HUGE thank you to all the people who have read, reviewed and added me to their faves. i owe u all big time. Thanks for reading =] xLornax

* * *

That was two months ago, two months since Jacob had imprinted on me. Charlie was happy, Renee was happy. Life was happy. I was in La Push every day after school. Charlie had even accepted that Motorbikes were Jake and mine's thing. Strangely enough he wasn't bothered about it, well as much as it could have been. The Edward shape hole was slowly healing, every minute I spent with MY Jacob; Edward was becoming a distant memory. Emily and Rachael were like my sisters I've never had, even Leah, being Jake's Beta, had to accept that I was to stay. Billy and Charlie had spent every Saturday since the Cullen's left, fishing or watching the game in either the Rez or Forks. Personally I didn't get the point of it, but it kept them amused without them needing to check up on us on our bikes.

Even my social life had left of where it had started on those rare sunny days where Edward, big cringe, Alice, bigger cringe, and their family, even bigger cringe, were to stay away. Mike and Jess were back together and everyone was including me like I was still a part of the group. Jake had accepted that I had friends both on the Rez and in Forks who made me smile and included me in everything. And, funnily enough, nothing strange had happened yet. Compared to what had happened. Sure, I fall, I fall a lot, but unlike the past, no one was bothered by a little blood. "_'Why are you apologizing for bleeding?' he wondered as he wrapped a long arm around my waist and pulled me to my feet."_ It felt good not to worry about things like that. About not risking my life just by being the natural klutz I am, one who never fails to get into accidental trouble.

Today was one of the longer days in school, where it was rainy and cold and wet. When I got home after work there was a letter on the doorstep with _his _flowing script on it. I gasped. I had no other reaction but to gasp. I hadn't heard from him from when he had left for Italy and no one had been back since. I didn't expect to hear from any of them. _"'That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again.'" _None of them were meant to be in contact with me, it was meant to be a clean break. The flashback came to me as if it was yesterday; being in hospital in Phoenix, the doctor was talking about my break. _"'You can see it's a clean break' his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. 'That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly.'" _I sit on the sofa across from where he had once sat on the seat, watching a game with Charlie, before he left. "_As I spoke, I could hear the distinctive theme music from ESPN's SportsCentre coming from the living room." _Charlie was partial to a game, Edward, not so much. My father used the sofa as a huge seat to watch the game, anyone else had no option to the matter. _"Edward was in the armchair, my father on the sofa. Both had their eyes trained on the TV. The focus was normal for my father. Not so much for Edward."_ He couldn't stand fickle human games they preferred something quicker: Vampire Baseball. This was something in which I would never witness ever again. I sat and read through it, over and over; trying to figure out where he was, there was no address on the letter and no date to when it was written. Reading through it I realised it had to be in the close past. He had decided to join the Volturi, they wouldn't have let him die, and therefore he was obliged to join. Aro was pleased with himself. He refused to decline the human population therefore had hunted animals every other week or so. His eyes were less golden but not red he didn't intend on that.

That night, I was quiet, contemplating on the letter and what could have been. Jake and Billy had popped in to watch the game with Charlie. They were happy. I was happy. And just like he had said, he was becoming a distant memory, I couldn't care. He was better off without me. I had MY Jacob. That was all I needed. My Wolf. Emily had hers in Sam, Rachel had Paul, Kim had Jared and Claire, Emily's niece, had hers in Embry despite being three and dead cute. Embry was a brother to her at the moment, and when the time, would be whatever she needed, whether that was a friend, or more. In a way, we were all family, one very big, multilinked family. Always there for each other through everything. My Jake.


	3. Update

Update.

Hey guys big thank you all for reading & reviewing my story. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, there's multiple reasons for this.

1. I've been ill, had an eye virus so I haven't been able to see for a bit.

2. A levels. I'm doing my A levels this year and have a huge pie of work to constantly do, so I'm finding it hard to find time to write, revise and chill out, but schools the priority.

3. && this one's really annoying me tbh. Writer's Block. My brains filled with everything but ideas on what to write next. So any ideas will be very grateful, and all credit will be given.

4. And on the up note, the holidays. I'm on holiday as of Friday [18th] for Christmas, so will probably update in the New Year.

So many Christmas Wishes and Happy Holiday's to everyone who celebrates it & A Happy New Year too.

&& a BIG thanks to Lily-May Smythe for the awesome review, I was so chuffed with it, it's still in my inbox.

Big Hugs, Lorna =)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: in C2 it should be Quil that imprinted on Claire, not Embry. I realised my mistake with this but cannot change it without correcting it and re uploading the chapter which will take too long as far as I'm concerned because I'm lazy, ha-ha.**

**Anyways… I'm finally adding to Two Worlds Collide, obviously, since you're reading this, but it will become a side project, possibly, to the new FanFic that's called Thicker Than Blood… please go and check it out as well as the completed FanFic named Alpha Beta Gamma Delta which entails Embry Call and his new imprint.**

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato, at this point I shall say to go and check out this particular song, and the rest of her stuff while you're at it, as well as my mega lame Youtube introduction to this story [.com/watch?v=qPOJleWF_s8]. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome, all italics are taken from the books and belong to SM.**

**And a BIG Thank you to QueenDivaGal aka Jen, for feed backing on this chapter.**

**Love, Lorna =]**

That night the nightmares came back, rather than loosing… Edward; it was him with the blood red eyes attacking My Jacob and The Pack. He was one of the Volturi… the milky skinned, red eyes, Royals of the Vampire world. _"A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a Royal family, I suppose."_ Edward, cringe, had told me, not so long ago, before they… all left.

This plays in my mind the memory hazy around the edges… Charlie was at work; he and I were lying on the couch a blanket placed between us to keep me warm watching Romeo and Juliet. He had called Romeo fickle, and then envies Romeo's ability to die by _'one tiny vial of plant extracts.'_ The fact that humans were easy to kill which is what led us onto the conversation about the Italian family. He had considered it when James, flinch, was hunting me, from that day on the baseball field.

If I was gone what would he do? He had never considered the reverse effects… what would I do when the situation was reversed? What would happen when he left? The answer was easy… I found My Jacob. He was finally mine. When he hurt, I hurt and vice versa. _'I couldn't stand hurting Jacob; we seem to be connected in an odd way and his pain set off little stabs of my own.'_ It was the same for every other one of the imprints. It was magnetic; unavoidable.

By hurting Jacob her would be hurting me; unintentionally of course. This realisation jolts me awake, my heart beating rapidly, needing him near me, soothing me, and keeping me whole.

Jacob and The Pack were needed to do what they do best, to do what they're made for… protect. They protect everyone in the area; hikers included, from the red eyed, Nomadic, marbled diamond vampires. _"Bella, honey, we only protect people from one thing- our one enemy."_ Or he referred to them as; when I first moved to Forks; that day at the beach; 'The cold Ones."

I only had one problem though… Victoria was still around, testing boundaries, seeing the limits, figuring out how far she could push The Pack without crossing them, still trying to kill me. He, flinch, killed James, she wants to kill me- mate for mate, or ex-mate.

An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind- Mahatma Ghandi.


	5. Chapter 4

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato, at this point I shall say to go and check out this particular song, and the rest of her stuff while you're at it, as well as my mega lame Youtube introduction to this story [.com/watch?v=qPOJleWF_s8]. **

**Please can you all answer the questions at the end? it's improtant for me to know the answers if I'm going to continue.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome, all italics are taken from the books and belong to SM.**

That morning, last night's nightmares showed. Dark shadows under my eyes contrasted with my extremely pale skin. Splashing cold water onto my face I attempt to wake myself up.

Downstairs Charlie was already away to work, grabbing toast I head to the truck; trying, and failing, to avoid the downpour that had made the sky a deep, dark gray colour; the sun never making an appearance.

My first lesson was Biology, following two unidentified rain coats into the classroom. I didn't exactly like being in this classroom, it held too many memories of…him. I remember one day I ended up in the nurses' office because of the blood typing we had done.

As soon as Mr Banner had pricked Mike's finger that was my downfall_. "He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Oh no. clammy moisture broke out across my forehead."_ I had felt faint and, naturally, Mike had offered to take me to the nurses office, which was when, He, had interfered and decided to interrogate me for fainting at other peoples blood while carrying me there. Luckily I had gotten rescued by Lee Stephens before the nurse could probe any further about my health condition.

The day drags slow as usual, little things that, He, used to do or say would now bug me. I was healing.

There was one person that I missed dearly though- Alice, queue my shoulders relaxing and a sad sigh. She had always taken care of me, of Charlie too. He liked Alice just as much as I had.

It was after, James, had crushed my leg in my old ballet studio in Phoenix from when I was a kid. Alice had saved Charlie from having to help me; being seventeen it would have been a tad awkward. Even mom had met Alice, and liked her; it was hard not to. "_And Edward's sister Alice. She's a lovely girl."_

I really did miss having that Pixie around, well except for using me as a _"Guinea Pig Barbie"_ when _"she played hair dresser and cosmetician."_ It really was ridiculous, but, don't tell anyone this, I kind of miss it. She made it capable of making me look sort of beautiful.

I smile at the memory of calling Jacob 'sort of beautiful' while he was teaching me how to ride a motorcycle. Wow, that seemed a while back.

After school I head to the Rez; as usual everyone was at Sam and Emily's. Emily was the living memory of just how dangerous the guys could be, of how much unintentional danger we were in just being around them.

The first time I had met Emily wasn't so long ago, just after I had figured out what they all were. Paul had gotten a tad pissed off and had phased right in front of me; Jacob phasing in the air to protect me from him. Jared and Embry had then taken me back to Emily's who was baking blueberry muffins at the time. It really was hard not to stare. "_The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, livid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace." _You soon forgot about them when you saw how guilty Sam was for it and how in love they were.

The scars didn't just stop at her face_. "…I could see that the scars extended all the way down her arm to the back of her right hand."_ Being near the guys could damage us which would damage them. _"Hanging out with werewolves truly did have its risks…"_ Risks that were worth taking.

Sitting around the table in the kitchen; the guys inhaling food like the world would end tomorrow and that it was their last meal. Spotting me, Jacob stands and offers me his seat, I take it as he plants a kiss on the top of my head; helping myself to the enormous pile of food on his plate. This was home.

The guys seemed to have a bet on; how many pretzels they could shove into their mouths without chewing or something. It was amazing but disgusting to watch. Jacob stood behind me, snatching pretzels from the bowl while counting how many his 'brothers' could hold.

After Paul; the greedy pig that he is, had managed to fit thirteen into his mouth, beating the rest, had gone outside and puked, I brought up my dream from last night. Of course they laughed at it pushing the idea away. As I mentioned Victoria they suddenly stopped, realising that she was still out the avenging my unnecessary death.

Paul was the first one, as usual itching for a fight, to break the silence stating that he was ready to fight when she was. The guy's whoops of agreement soon followed.

If Victoria were ever to come back they would be ready for her.

"_I had no hope at all that she might just give up. I didn't have that kind of luck."_

**Comments? Thoughts?**

**Q. should I continue with this instead of TTB? This is a bigger challenge and more fun to write? Which do you prefer? **

**Please let me know so that I can decide.**

**Much love, Lorna =]**


	6. Chapter 5

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome, all italics are taken from the books and belong to SM.**

**Whoop whoop it's officially Easter Holidays for me, and I don't go back to school till the 3****rd**** of May; which is absolutely ages away. Since it's the Royal Wedding during the holidays it's an English Bank Holiday which means that everyone's off, but since we're already off we get an extra day off in the summer. Life is good. The only bad thing about this is the fact that all my mates leave school very soon and since I'm re-sitting I've got a year without them. =[**

**But the good side to this is the fact we've only actually got about 11 weeks in school till we break up for summer! Whoop.**

**Less of my blabbering and onto the story…..**

As sound of mind for me, Sam held a meeting to discuss what they were to do when, not if, Victoria came back for me. The all had different ideas; Jacob wanted me guarded at all times, preferably by himself only but would include others if he needed to, making sure I was never out his sight.

Paul and Jared were up for setting a trap for her; using myself as bait. Jacob was downright dead against this idea; I didn't particularly like it either, of course they wouldn't let her get to me, but the though itself sent shivers down my spine. Leah had agreed with them. We used to play together as kids, Jacobs sisters; Rachel and Rebecca, along with Leah, she was fine back then so carefree and was able to let go. But now, she put up with me because she had to as Jacob's beta, not because she wanted to. I don't particularly understand what changed.

Seth; funny, happy, wouldn't hurt a fly, Seth, would do anything to make Jacob happy, even if it went against his sister. For brother and sister Seth and Leah were completely different. Seth was carefree, a happy go lucky kid who phased too early while Leah was the miserable bitch, respectively using the term, the lone female wolf of the pack. Polar opposites.

I had first met Quil and Embry when I had taken the two bike, that the Mark's were getting rid of to Jacob, that was when Embry's _"…black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle"_ not cropped like everyone else's or when Quil's _"hair was so short it was almost a buzz."_ But looking at them now Quil's hair was still shorter than everyone else's; while Embry's hair was slightly longer than everyone else's; it's what made them unique, keeping some of their personality traits from before they shifted.

Which is why they were in agreement with Jacob, they held a special place in both my own and Jacob's heart. Not only were they his best friends, but they were under his Alpha command. They cared too much to see me hurt.

Sam and Jacob had been discussing something between themselves while glancing at Embry who seemed nervous to what they were discussing; while Emily continued to pile food onto the table, glancing anxiously at the two Alphas'.

Eventually they break from conversation, Jacob addresses Embry to what he knows about the Makah's since his mom left there when she was pregnant with him. He shrugs mumbling something about his mom never talking about it, he then asks a question that made both Sam and Jacob cringe- "why?"

Sam gets everyone's attention before Jacob continues explaining that the Makah's were similar to them, their legends turning them into foxes instead of wolves. He and Sam had come across their Alpha- Nick, on patrolling the outer perimeter.

Jacob then goes to explain that "the red head" had also been spotted on their land and would offer to help capture and kill her with them all co-operating together if it was needed.

There was a knock at the door and three browny-ginger haired half naked guys walked in. They were skinnier than the pack, more streamline with an orange tint to their skin. It looked…funny, weird, unusual, since I was used to the guys. Sam and Jacob introduced them, Nick; the Alpha was physically taller and broader than the other two, Joe and Kevin.

Before long the ice between the two species was broken, thanks to Emily offering to them freshly baked muffins. The power of the muffin. The three Alphas soon got down to work planning the attack on Victoria and the defence of myself.

Embry however seemed to be on edge with them, I follow him outside, curious why he's distant. Sitting beside him him on the porch swing he explains that the three Makah siblings were his cousins on his mom's side, the only part of this family that he knew about. Her brother was their father, making him half Quileute, half Makah, and consequently half wolf, half fox. This explains why he is leaner than the rest of the pack, although Leah is smaller.

He also didn't know why his mother left the Makah Reserve, his guess was that it was to find his dad who already had a family on the Rez. She wouldn't say who though.

Being around his cousins had felt funny to him, like his worlds was colliding; the life he knew and the life he didn't. Xenophobia- the hatred or fear of foreigners or strangers or of their politics or culture. Embry's afraid of the unknown side of his life; the Makah side of his family, and possibly what he might find if he was to ask more questions about his family. We all have the fear of the unknown subconsciously while in certain situations it can become more prominent.

Having the compromise of two packs, two species, two types of shifter; putting their lives on the line for me is something of an overwhelming thing to get your head around. My life was in danger while one of my friends was torn between his; to respect his mom and let her past be that, or to learn about who he is, what his mother left behind at Makah, to learn more about his father. It was all up to him to decide.

Victoria wouldn't know what was going to hit her.

I knew the answer to this; eight gigantic wolves and at least three sleeker, but just as large, foxes.

Reality and mythology lay hand in hand twined together by fate.

**Hit the review button and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome, all italics are taken from the books and belong to SM [if there's any?].**

**Thought I'd change it up a bit to Alice's POV, please tell me what you think of this.**

**I haven't posted in over a week, I do apologise for this since it's the Easter Holidays, I have been busing doing SFA and have got a job [whooop money], so will post when I can from now on. I must also mention the fact that I have changed the rating to M, reasons will become obvious in later chapters/this chapter a little, if you are affected/effected [still get these muddled up] please DM me.**

And so it was decided- I had to be protected, staying with the other imprintees at Sam and Emily's.

I was curious to how they were planning to get Victoria onto the Quileute land. As long as they didn't put themselves in danger, it would be alright. There's no reference books on how to trap a vampire that's got an extremely large vendetta against the person you love, Google wouldn't help either I guess.

Jacob drove the truck back to Charlie's, I curled into his side riding shot gun. Charlie was still out, after writing him a note saying that I was staying at Emily's for a while, stating that a little girl time would do me good and to stay safe. After taping it to the small kitchen table, I run upstairs and throw clothes into a rucksack along with my tooth brush before running back out to Jacob in the truck.

Of course he just laughed when I got worried about him, using the same old line that it's what they were built to do. It didn't stop me worrying. I couldn't help but worry, they were my family. I cared for them all deeply.

We arrived back at Emily's to find everyone there, Emily and Sam, obviously, Jared and Kim, Quil and Emily's niece Claire, Paul and Rachel, Seth and Leah and Embry, and my Jacob by my side too. We were safe.

On the wall the phone rings; Sam answers it then tenses, looking at each of the pack in turn. After hanging up, "It's time; she's been spotted testing the border between here and Makah. We have to go." They all say goodbye to us, Jacob engulfing me into a hug before walking away, beside Sam, the rest of the pack following the Alpha's lead.

Beside me little Claire takes my hand as she watches her Quil go off to fight for my life. Emily calls Claire away as they hit the forest edge, phasing in the blink of an eye. Jacob turns his reddish-brown head to look back at me, a smile playing on his wolfish face. That was the last time I would see them for a while. Protecting my life.

**MEANWHILE**

I rubbed my head in frustration; the damn mutts kept creating black spots in my vision. Victoria was clear but everything around her was fuzzy, she was testing the borders between various black spots.

Bella, my sweet and incredibly clumsy sister who I had least seen back in September, was safe along with the other imprints; of course she would be safely guarded. The mutts knew how much we all cared about Bella, yet I refused to get back to her emails, cutting her off was best for us all.

There were more blank spots in my vision than eight mutts of La Push, an extra six at least. I had left my sister in the paws of fourteen mangy mutts of sorts. Victoria was testing the line to see how far everyone would go to protect my sister.

I had a feeling that this would go on for a while, she would torment the black spots, and all it would take for her to be killed was a silly mistake- underestimating the power and force of the mutts.

Her death, or re-death, would settle us all. Carlisle cares for Bella like a daughter anyway, Emmett was missing watching her trying to stay on her feet, and Esme missed her dearly too. Rose really wasn't bothered about her, except the fact that she still envied her human life.

Rose was born Rosalie Lillian Hale in Rochester, New York, in 1915; she had two younger brothers, her mother was a housewife, and her father worked the bank. Her father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. Rose was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centred, which is why she is beautiful and takes pride in it, in our life. However, unlike her parents who were always climbing the social ladder and who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, Rose was just happy in the knowledge that she was Rosalie Hale, and that she was very beautiful, in a naive, yet sweet way.

One day, Rose's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of Rose, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to Rose and, after making a comment that her eyes were like violets, Rose began receiving them, too. Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and shortly before the wedding, Rose visited her good friend Vera, who Rose envied for her baby boy, Henry.

At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, Rose finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rose stumbled across her drunken fiancée and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about his fiancé's beauty which eventually led to Rosalie being brutally gang raped and beaten before being left in the street to die. Carlisle found her on death's door after following the smell of blood, his intention was the Rose would be Edward's mate, yet Edward only saw her as a sister.

Rosalie soon avenged her death by killing Royce's friends. Having saved Royce for last, Rosalie donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. After killing the guards, she entered the room where she tortured Royce to death. Though she killed seven men, she was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist.

It was a few years later, in 1935 that she saved Emmett from being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee because he reminded her of Vera's little boy, Henry. Rosalie resisted the urge to drink Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, who turned him. They both found in the other their true soul mate. Rose thought that Bella had everything, a whole life ahead of her and Bella was willing just to throw it all away. Rose would trade everything to be Bella because Bella had the choice to become one of us; while we all never, their lives were hanging in the balance so Carlisle saved them.

While I have no such luck on directly knowing how I came about except from the research that I have done with the help of my family. I was born in 1901 as Mary Alice Brandon into a middle-class home in Biloxi, Mississippi. My father was a jeweller and a pearl trader who travelled while my mother tended to our home. I had a younger biological sister, Cynthia Brandon, who remained human and passed away and a niece, Cynthia's daughter, who currently lives in Biloxi, Mississippi.

I must have had premonitions of the future ever since I was a child, though they weren't always correct. My father had remarried and moved on after my mother was murdered and consequences came. He told the townsfolk that his daughter had gone mad, and I was trapped in a mental asylum two counties away. While in the asylum, my head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak. I also endured electroshock therapy which rendered me with total amnesia, but it also restored me to my naturally cheerful and humorous self. A vampire who worked at the asylum befriended me and frequently visited with objects hidden in his hands to test my ability, and shielded me from other horrifying treatments as best as he was able too.

I had a vision of a powerful tracker named James coming after me, which occurred the moment he caught my scent which is how trackers work, following the prey's scent till the end. No matter what my creator decided to do the outcomes was my death. But my creator immediately bit me and took me away then went to distract James, sacrificing himself. When James finally found me, my blood was already fully turned.

When I woke up, I remembered nothing of my human life, all I can say is I'm grateful to city records and newspaper clippings, but the premonitions were intensified compared to my human life. My first vision was of Jasper and I in the Cullen family, and in the follow up of this vision, I found him at an empty diner in Philadelphia, and then joined into the Cullen's family. This prevented me from becoming a murderous beast and I used the time to improve the vegetarian lifestyle. Unlike most of my adoptive family members, I developed a conscience on my own, which kept me from feeding on humans.

After doing some research with help from Bella, when the same James that tracked me all those years ago, was torturing her, I found my grave and discovered that the date on the tombstone matched that of my admission to the asylum since I had 'borrowed' my file from their records. It is implied that I was 'dead' to my family when they confined me there. It shows you how much my father and his new family cared for me. There is times where I do wish that I could visit my niece, but it is easier to stay away from the life that I cannot remember. (A/N- I know that Rosalie's story is in Eclipse but it needs to be put in to explain why Rose envies Bella and that Alice also manages to find out more about her previous life. That along with the fact that I love their stories is why I wanted to include them someway). My Jazz was glad not having to be on edge constantly but still missed her.

And then there was my brother, still no contact from him, the only way we knew he was safe was from my visions. We all missed him dearly, even Rose. Carlisle and Esme missed their son, we all missed our brother.

And Bella.

A few minutes later another vision came, a pile of limbs burning purple smoke in the middle of the forest. The pack must have killed Victoria, or would be killing her shortly; Bella's life was safe for now. I must have sighed out loud as Jasper's hand touched my arm gently, reading my emotions, while four pairs of eyes flickered to me, anticipating the awaited news. "Bella's safe, Victoria has been destroyed." Relief washed over my families' faces.

"I'll write to Edward, he'll be glad of the good news." Carlisle murmurs as he leaves for his study.

Esme smiles, "I'm glad she's safe."

"Safe as she can be around giant dogs." Emmett snorts.

Our Bella was safe, or as Emmett had said, as safe as she could be around temperamental pups. They would keep her away from danger.

Our sister was in the hands of our mortal enemies, but she was safe. For this, we were all happy.

**Thoughts about including Alice and Rosalie's stories in this? Their stories made the chapter slightly longer admittedly, but as I said I love their stories. **

**Comments about this? A good thing or bad? Drop me a review and let me know =]**


	8. Chapter 7

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome, all italics are taken from the books and belong to SM.**

**Random side note: my friend Gill introduced me to a new band; The Midnight Beast, find them on youtube. They've done parodies of Kesha and Jay Sean as well as they're own stuff... i'm a ninja on the dancefloor... fabulosly catchy tunage.**

**This is the last post before I go back to school on tuesday where my life's gonna get busier so will update when I can. =]**

We all helped Emily make dinner, big enough for the five of us to eat what we had to and the rest would be left for the guys and Leah to eat once they returned.

They had been away about two hours when they all returned along with the Makah's. Nick, Joe and Kevin, we already knew, three others followed them through the door. They were introduced as Nate Shane and Jason.

Automatically we rushed to our wolves arms, Jacob pulling me into a bear hug; safe. Victoria was gone, dead, disposed of. Claire had fallen asleep as soon as she entered Quil's arms; Jared and Kim were hugging affectionately. Leah, Seth, Embry and the six Makah's were helping themselves to food.

Sam and Emily however, seemed to be in a world of yheir own. They were staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Sam had his hands placed onto Emily's stomach, my stomach tightened at their closeness. They seemed completely oblivious from the fact that everyone was now looking at them.

It was Paul that cleared his throat loud enough for them to come back to reality. We all look at them expectantly. Sam takes Emily's hand and places their joined hands upon her stomach. "Emily's pregnant. Now that the bloodsuckers gone we can tell you also, the wedding's set for two weeks time. I expect you all to be there." He also includes the six Makah's into this.

A babble of sounds erupt from everyone at once with Kim and Rachel rushing to Emily squealing, both Jared and Paul, followed by Jacob and Embry and then the Makah's patting Sam's back and kissing Emily on the cheek.

Leah had vanished after she ate, not letting Sam and Emily even say what the news was. Quil couldn't move as Claire had happily fallen asleep in his arms. After congratulating them I settle back into Jacobs's arms, promptly falling asleep, dreaming of walking down the aisle, Charlie by my side to give me away to my Jacob. Then after a while, little Jacobs running around over the place. I slept with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning in Jacob's room with him snoring lightly by my side, he must have carried me back here some point last night. Heading into the kitchen I make breakfast when Billy rolls in, giving me a fright. "I take it everyone got back safe last night Bella?"

"Um, yeah, Sam and Emily had some news too." He looks at me curiously as I load three plates with bacon and eggs, adding more rashers of bacon to Jacobs's plate. "Emily's pregnant; they're getting married in two weeks time."

"Thanks, he'll be wanting to step down as Alpha to watch this kid grow up then." He takes an appreciative bite then continues, "Jake will become Alpha of both packs; he has no choice in the matter."

"What do I have no choice in dad?" Jacob yawns as he sits at the table, inhaling the plate of food then downing two glasses of orange juice.

"Taking your birthright as Alpha. Son, Sam's probably wanting to spend as much time with this kid as he can, be the father his wasn't, to either of them". Did that mean Sam and Embry shared the same dad? The fork in Jacob's hand snaps in half, I go over to him and place my hands on his shoulders despite Billy's worried glances. Billy continues, "Son, Sam has a kid on the way, and a wedding too, Emily will need all the help she can get. There is no other person that can do Sam's job. You are the Alpha."

Jacob sighs, "Fine, but give me time, both Sam and I can be co-Alpha's until the kid gets here." Billy seemed please with Jacob's answer then goes and puts a game on.

After washing the dishes, showering and changing my clothes I drag Jacob down to first Beach, thinking of how to bring up the Alpha conversation. I knew exactly where to go, given our history, The Log, the one that we had sat on all those months ago, is where I finally stopped, sitting on the seat that nature had provided.

He sits next to my, his arm slung lightly across the back of my shoulders. "Jacob, Jake?" he looks at me curiously, "You're really game for becoming alpha?" he nods once. "You sure you're ready to become Chief Jacob?"

He nods again, "I gotta live up to my responsibilities, hell, and the pack needs me. Sam needs to be the father his wasn't; he needs to be able to watch his kid grow up. I need to stand up and be counted. I'm Ephraim black's heir. I am The Alpha." With that last sentence he stands up, everything about him grew with him finally accepting it; seven long howls come from the forest edge.

The seven of them in a delta shape appear on the beach, bowing like members of the Tudor Court would bow when His Majesty King Henry VIII entered and exited a room. It was a sight to see. Jacob rolled his eyes at them. They all phase back, I stare out to see, not daring to look until I was sure that it was clear.

Then the noise came, the whoops, the 'finallys', the 'took-you-long-enough's', the slaps on the backs, the bro hugging, the celebration that Jacob was finally Alpha.

My Alpha is many many more ways than one

**Hope you all liked this chapter, albeit a short one.**

**Much Love, Lorna =]**


	9. Chapter 8

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

It had been exactly one week since Jacob had given into the Alpha demand, one week since Sam had retired and one week since the new pack order had formed. Jacob obviously was Alpha, Leah his Beta and Jared his Gamma. Paul reported to Jared, their camaraderie and bromance was still intact, with Quil, Embry and Seth reported to Leah, much to her pleasure and their annoyance. Together as a pack they made a decision, ballot boxing who got the spot as Gamma after Jacob was adamant that Leah was forever to stay his Beta until she wished to give it up, Jared would step up as Beta then the same process would be used again. She was adamant that she wasn't giving up her responsibility just yet.

We all had inhabited at Sam and Emily's once again; one thing that wouldn't change until the baby was here. Sam was the original wolf while Emily was the original wolf girl. We were gathered in celebration; of retirement, of getting the top job, of being here; together, through everything life had thrown at us. The wolf pack; original and on top of the world.

Jacob proposed a toast: 'To family, friends and fighting leeches.' Which got laughs from everyone, except Seth and I who had liked the Cullen's company. Life was good; I was surrounded my most of the people I loved, my mom, Charlie and, sigh, Alice, being the exceptions. Shouting came from outside then got clearer, the six Makah's along with six women, whom I take to be their imprintees or girlfriends, appear in the doorway.

Nick embraces Jacob in a man hug congratulating him on the Alpha status then introduces his imprintee, Caitlin. She was tall, six foot plus at least, athletic, green eyes, auburn hair, lightly caramelised skin, similar to the colour of liquid honey, looks like a smart person and an undeniably mesmerising person. An American Honey; her southern drawl matched Jasper's perfectly making my heat pull slightly.

Tawny was Joe's imprint; incredibly pale, just as pale as I am, with flushed cheeks, bouncy caramel curls surrounding her heart shaped face and soft grey almond shaped eyes. She's incredibly small, around 5 feet, but a bundle of energy. When she spoke; it shocked everyone. She was English, spoke proper Queen's English, she enunciated everything properly and used incredibly English words and phrases such as quintessential, jolly good, spiffing and higgledy piggledy as well as a few others that became amusing.

Kevin was imprinted to her cousin, Darcy; who was a self confessed 'Northern Lass' who spoke with such a funny accent and said things like 'coosty bari ch' and 'canny' and 'deek' which puzzled everyone but those used to it. She was roughly the same height as I was with the same caramel hair as Tawny but was wavy rather than curly; she was also built the same way as her cousin but seemed leaner because of her height.

It was then that we got introduced to Shane, Nate and Jason's imprints; Olivia, Iona and Aurelia. Olivia must be Makah as she looked similar to the Makah guys but, obviously, more feminine. She was about five foot six with enviable curves that put everyone else to shame, her dark hair was bobbed so it cut around her oval face, and her bangs would swish every time she moved. Her slate grey eyes took every detail in, smiling as she recognised Emily who pulled her into a familiar hug. Both Emily and Olivia were fighting tears as Emily introduced us after whispering between them, "Livi is my younger sister, we fell out over something stupid a while back, but now we've made up. Growing up I looked after my sisters, Charlotte, Claire's mom and Livi here."

Iona was small, but taller than Tawny, just, she had curves to match Olivia but was smaller which balanced out her body nicely. Her light brown hair fell in a cascade down to the middle of her back, every few minutes she would push her side swept bangs out the way of her face to have them fall back down a few seconds later; I noted that her frameless spectacles hid her hazel eyes along with the bangs as if she hid behind them.

It was Aurelia that made me uneasy; she reminded me of a hippy; she dressed like a hippy, all long skirts and floaty fabrics with feathers in her dark hair that fell to below her butt. She, I also noted, smelt like herbs and such; it was… unusual. She, I guessed, would be a vegetarian or a vegan, my suspicions were confirmed when Emily offered her a burger which she politely declined and Jason ate happily.

After the introductions were over it was time to celebrate, the noise level slowly increased over the night which woke Claire up who was adamant that she would see what the commotion was about. In seeing Olivia she launched herself at the auntie who held her close, whispering softly to her. In seeing that the whole of Emily's scarred face lit up and her hand travelled to her stomach.

Quil hovered next to Olivia when Claire was in her arms, then settled beside her once Claire had fallen back asleep. Always the protector.

All these guys and Leah, I realised would protect us no matter what. We would be looked after if something were ever to happen.

They were allies, friends, brothers.

Family.

**A/N: Darcy is based on the dialect where I live in the North East of England; the phrases that I have put in are essentially how we speak at times. Garn on the Berwick slang. =]**

**Big Thanks to everyone thats added the story/me to thier author's notes etc; you all have put a smile on my face.**

**As always; Much Love,**

**Lorna =]**


	10. Chapter 9

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

**I'm being bad here and uploading during school hours aka in a Media lesson, but oh well.**

**Enjoy. Big, no actually HUGE shout outs to: TVMonkeyz who reviewed Thicker Than Blood and imprintonyou who was the latest person to review this fic on the very first chapter. I thank you both for putting a smile on my face and keeping my spirits up during work.**

**Warning; Jacob and Bella's relationship takes a step in a closer direction.**

The camaraderie between he Quileute's and the Makah's stuck; we would all hang out together, always having fun. I was at home with Charlie, busy on a usually dry day, washing the truck with Jacob when the mail arrived. An unmarked letter in a feminine script that I had seen many times before. In shock I dropped the bucket of water that I had in my hand, droplets flying everywhere, soaking me in the process, making Jacob nearly wet himself with laughter. Tearing the envelope open, slitting my finger in the process, taking out a weighted piece of paper. I smelled the paper; Alice. It actually smelled like her; my memory of her really didn't do justice. Jacob growled when he realised who it was from.

Giving up on the truck I sit on the ground against the tree in the yard reading it.

_Bella,_

_I really shouldn't be writing to you, or have any communication with you. I am, however, thankful. I am thankful to those mutts who managed to destroy Victoria as well as keeping you safe._

_As my brother said, your safety is everything; I will always be thankful that they managed to keep you safe and out of harm's way._

_But Bella, we all miss you dearly. We never hear from Edward, I apologise on his behalf of how badly he hurt you. Rose would never admit this but she misses you too._

_I miss not having you around, not seeing you blush when something makes you uncomfortable._

_I miss being around you, hanging out like we used to, I miss having human friends. Ii miss our friendship. You mean so much to me Bella. I know you love Jacob with all of your beating heart, part of me hopes that there's still enough room in there for me._

_Always your sister,_

_Alice xox_

Alice missed me just as much as I missed her. If only there was some way of tracing it, I would write to her, keeping in touch. I missed my pixie. Yes, I loved Jacob with all my heart but there was places for them all too. Room for Renee, for Charlie, for the pack and for all of the Cullen's, even the one that had broke me.

'Behind every girl with a broken heart, there's a guy with a glue gun ready to fix it.' I read it in some silly tween magazine ages ago. Edward had left me broken, I thought only he would have the ability to heal me. I was wrong, Jacob became the one that bound me back together again; Jacob was the one that had fixed me. All I really needed was to feel loved again.

After putting her letter back into the envelope we finish washing the truck. I put Alice's letter into the shoebox along with all the other mementos of the Cullen's, Jacob took them out of the box, flicking through the photos, through the letters, through the memories of the people I loved. He finally accepted that I loved them too. I could never forget them. "They love you. You love them, and us." Jacob sighs, finally getting it.

"Life's never easy Jacob." I sit in his lap on the floor, my legs stretched out in front of me, his arms around my waist. "I love a lot of people; Charlie and Renee, the Cullen's, the packs, my friends here in Forks. But it's you, Jacob that I love the most. My Chief Jacob." With that last declaration a giant grin spreads across his face. I run my hands through his short hair, pulling him closer to me. His warm lips brushed mine softly, blurring the lines of our friendship; hovering between the second 'best friend' stage and the third 'intimate friends' stage of imprinting.

Jacob's tongue brushes my lower lip, wanting access to my mouth; I happily oblige, his grip on my waist becoming stronger as I tangle my fingers in his hair.

We're interrupted by a cough from a very red-faced Charlie standing in the doorway. He was refusing to look at us; his eyes were wandering around the room stopping out the window. We quickly disentangle ourselves from each other, Jacob still holding my hand as I turned just as red as Charlie was. "I, uh, ordered pizza, if you were, um, hungry…I'm going to be downstairs." Glancing a look at Jacob I then stand, pulling him downstairs to the awaiting pizza.

Charlie knew how much Jacob could east and so ordered four twelve inch pizzas; one three cheese for me, a Hawaiian for himself then two mega meats for Jacob who would eat what I didn't finish.

As they sat watching a game, the bond Jacob shared with Charlie became clear. Jacob would cheer and jump and cuss in time with the game; Charlie would join in with the cheering and jumping but stared in amazement at Jacobs cussing but getting over it in a short while later. Charlie loved Jacob like a son; both he and Billy had this planned out since we both were kids.

My heart swelled as I watched the two main men in my life bond.

My men.

**Hope you all enjoyed this very short chapter with an extremely long authors note.**

**As always, Much Love,**

**Lorna =]**


	11. Chapter 10

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**The poetry belongs to Carol Anne Duffy =] Thanks to everyone that has alerted me, added me to faves or reviewed. =]**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

Per week we spend twenty five hours at least, in school. At nine am sharp we have forty minutes of homeroom every day which I have to endure the Mike and Jessica show, full of drama, breaking up and making up. Luckily I have Angela to keep me sane. If an AP class was taken, say English Literature and Composition, it was set after hours, say Tuesday and Thursday, which I shared with Angela who had taken AP English Language and Composition in her junior year.

So my average week consisted of twenty seven hours in school and then spending the nights hanging down on the Rez until late hours, after I had finished my four hours at Newton's, Tuesday and Thursday being my days off; making up for them on a Saturday while Jacob was training at a garage on the Rez along with Embry and Quil.

To breakdown my week I even wrote Jacob out a timetable, which he kept in his pocket and had memorised.

Monday – 9am-2pm school, 2pm- 6pm work, 6pm onwards Rez.

Tuesday – 9am-2pm School, 2pm-3pm AP class, 3pm-6pm homework, 6pm onwards Rez

Wednesday – 9am-2pm school, 2pm- 6pm work, 6pm onwards Rez.

Tuesday – 9am-2pm School, 2pm-3pm AP class, 3pm-6pm homework, 6pm onwards Rez

Friday – 9am-2pm school, 2pm- 6pm work, 6pm onwards Rez.

Saturday – 9am-5pm work, 12am-1pm dinner break, 5pm onwards Rez

Sunday – Free All Day!

I would use my free time on a Sunday to finish any homework that I hadn't finished during the week, to do chores and to email Renee back as well as going over the material for AP such as Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet that we were also doing English, or Heaney or Duffy, who we were introduced to through a sub teacher, for the poetry section, Austen for the fiction part and Stoppard for the drama part, of which I truly hated.

Duffy, or Carol Ann Duffy as she was known, was new to us all. Her poetry consisted of humour, wittiness and spinning things to a female perspective among other things. She would take tales such as Little Red Riding hood, the Hunchback of Notre Dame and King Kong and then turn them inside out and upside down to reflect a females story and perspective. We had all gotten copies of 'The World's Wife' and I was enjoying flicking through it, some capturing my curiosity.

I took the anthology to the Rez with me, the weekend before Sam and Emily's wedding, so that I was able to spend time with the girls as well as being able to annotate the first three poems in it; little Red Cap, Thetis and Queen Herod. I had fallen in love with Little Red Cap and her actions. This along with the fact that she fell in love with the big bad wolf, of which I could happily relate to.

The four of us were sitting around Emily's kitchen table; Emily, Kim to her right then Rach and myself opposite them. All three seemed to be curious to what I was reading; with their encouragement I read the poem out loud, which consequently had actions from them. Rach laughed and whooped, Em giggled while Kim blushed furiously, a girl after my own heart.

_At childhood's end, the houses petered out__  
__into playing fields, the factory allotments__  
__kept, like mistresses, by kneeling married men,__  
__the silent railway line, the hermit's caravan,__  
__till you came at last to the edge of the woods.__  
__It was there that I first clapped eyes on the wolf._

_He stood in a clearing, reading his verse out loud__  
__in his wolfy drawl, a paperback in his hairy paw,__  
__red wine staining his bearded jaw. What big ears__  
__he had! What big eyes he had! What teeth!__  
__In the interval, I made quite sure he spotted me,__  
__sweet sixteen, never been, babe, waif, and bought me a drink,_

_my first. You might ask why. Here's why. Poetry.__  
__The wolf, I knew, would lead me deep into the woods,__  
__away from home, to a dark tangled thorny place__  
__lit by the eyes of owls. I crawled in his wake,__  
__my stockings ripped to shreds, scraps of red from my blazer__  
__snagged on twig and branch, murder clues. I lost both shoes_

_but got there, wolf's lair, better beware. Lesson one that_

_night,__  
__breath of the wolf in my ear, was the love poem.__  
__I clung till dawn to his thrashing fur, for__  
__what little girl doesn't dearly love a wolf?__  
__Then I slid from between his hairy matted paws__  
__and went in search of a living bird - white dove –_

_which flew, straight, from my hands to his open mouth.__  
__One bite, dead. How nice, breakfast in bed, he said,__  
__licking his chops. As soon as he slept, I crept to the back__  
__of the lair, where a whole wall was crimson, gold, aglow with_

_books.__  
__Words, words were truly alive on the tongue, in the head,__  
__warm, beating, frantic, winged; music and blood._

_But then I was young - and it took ten years__  
__in the woods to tell that a mushroom__  
__stoppers the mouth of a buried corpse, that birds__  
__are the uttered thoughts of trees, that a greying wolf__  
__howls the same old song at the moon, year in, year out,__  
__season after season, same rhyme, same reason. I took an axe_

_to a willow to see how it wept. I took an axe to a salmon__  
__to see how it leapt. I took an axe to the wolf__  
__as he slept, one chop, scrotum to throat, and saw__  
__the glistening, virgin white of my grandmother's bones.__  
__I filled his cold belly with stones. I stitched him up.__  
__Out of the forest I come, with my flowers, singing, all alone._

Flicking through, I come across a poem; Frau Freud, scanning it I felt a blush creep across my skin while Rach read it over my shoulder trying feverishly not to laugh; she then decided to read it outloud as the guys appeared through the door. She stood on her chair with the anthology in her hands using her 'school teacher' voice stating that all reactions must be saved until the end. Everyone watches her in wonder. Rachel Black was never shy or embarrassed.

_Ladies, for argument's sake, let us say__  
__that I've seen my fair share of ding-a-ling, member and jock,__  
__of todger and nudger and percy and cock, of tackle,__  
__of three-for-a-bob, of willy and winky; in fact,__  
__you could say, I'm as au fait with Hunt-the-Salami__  
__as Ms. M. Lewinsky – equally sick up to here__  
__with the beef bayonet, the pork sword, the saveloy,__  
__love-muscle, night-crawler, dong, the dick, prick,__  
__dipstick and wick, the rammer, the slammer, the rupert,__  
__the shlong. Don't get me wrong, I've no axe to grind__  
__with the snake in the trousers, the wife's best friend,__  
__the weapon, the python – I suppose what I mean is,__  
__ladies, dear ladies, the average penis – not pretty…__  
__the squint of its envious solitary eye…one's feeling of__  
__pity…_

All the way through this the blush on my face becomes hotter; the guys could barely contain their amusement as she read it. Paul, for once, was speechless at her antics, which admittedly, sort of amused me. Paul was never speechless.

"They're teaching you this in school" Em asked, in some sort of emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. "I suppose there's more similar to this in other poems too?"

I nod, "Yeah, it's there, but there's more to it than that." They wait for me to continue. "Duffy's a bisexual feminist; she uses experiences from her life; like dating Adrian Henri, who was way older than her, to influence her work. She wrote Little Red Cap based on that relationship. She covers things such as sexism, equality, bereavement and birth as well as putting a woman's perspective on things. She changes history and stories into a woman's perspective, she lets the female voice speak out. It's a pretty damn cool thing to read. You all should read it sometime."

Rach throws the book to her brother who catches it, the guy's crowd around him, talking animatedly as he flicks through the book. "Page fifty five for the poem Rach just read." They flick to it, sniggering as they read and reread it. I roll my eyes, some things, happily, never change.

Our guys, no matter how old they look or seem, were still teenage boys, they still laughed at stupid things and found certain body parts highly amusing. To be fair it was a nice reminder of how some things never change; the fact that they were still immature; they just had to hide it when it was needed.

**The reason why I have used Duffy in this chapter is because I studied her works last year at AS Level and a fell in love with her work. The World's Wife was the anthology that we used and I kept it despite re-sitting and not taking English Lit. I honestly don't know if you could use duffy in AP Lit, but for easiness for me, I have. There's, obviously, more works than what I have used, more information can be found about her on Wikipedia; but here's a few random facts:**

**1. Born in Glasgow, Scotland in 1955**

**2. In 1995 she had a daughter- Ella**

**3.** **She is Professor of Contemporary Poetry at Manchester Metropolitan University**

**4. May 2009 she became Britain's poet laureate; a poet officially appointed by a government and is often expected to compose poems for State occasions and other government events.**

**5. She is the first woman, the first Scot and the first openly bisexual person to hold the position of British Poet Laureate.**


	12. Chapter 11

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

**A/N sorry I haven't updated. My life is officially too much to cope with right now; guys are confusing and a bro that's bust his arm. I took time off last week to deal with emotional and physical exhaustion, the less aid on that the better. So enjoy this chapter and I'll post when I can. Thanks to everyone that's added me as faves or alert, commented etc. I love you all. =]**

I had picked up on Billy's comment at breakfast about Sam's dad and both his kids; whom I took to be Embry since he was about the only one that didn't have a dad.

I had managed to get Sam, Embry and Quil over to Jacob's place so that Billy and the tribal elders along with Ms Call could talk to them. They were all sat in the Black's living room; the four wolves standing next to one and other in solitude their backs against the wall, closest to the door as an escape route if things became too much.

Once everyone was settled, myself in the middle of the sofa, Ms Call; Tiffany to my right, Billy in his wheelchair next to her, I also had Emily to my left then Rachel to hers. The elders were sat on the dining room chairs that had been dragged into the room to provide extra seating, which was occupied by Sue and old Quil Senior and what should have been Billy and Jacob who had refused to sit by them and chose to stand with his brothers instead.

A signal must have been given as Tiffany takes a deep breath, Billy pats her hand reassuringly, looking directly at Embry, not bothering with anyone else, and she starts. "Embry, baby, my son; it's time to come clean." She takes yet another breath as everyone glances a quick look at him then back at her who seemed to be in a trance. "I'm going to start at the beginning; back in the summer of 1988. I was eighteen, just graduated from high school up on the Makah reserve, planning to go to college in Seattle after the summer. Mom and dad, your grandparents, had planned on me staying on the Reservation; working the whole summer so that I could pay towards the fees; halfway through the summer I had earned enough money to run away to the Emerald City until I started my degree.

"I checked into a small motel for the week and began to explore the city. It was everything I hoped it would be and more. I visited all of the tourist attractions that I had heard of but had never seen up close during the off peak times, things like the space needle and smith tower. But then my time at the motel had finished and was forced to find shelter elsewhere. My walkabouts through the city helped me uncover some of the smaller off the track places; small clubs and shops and coffee houses that tourists had no idea about. If you're ever up there ask for Margie's; she's got the best coffee and donuts this side of Vancouver.

"It was there that I met your father; he'd been a Seattleite on and off for two years. Margie let me live above the shop once she found out that I had nowhere to go; motels really don't like and eighteen year old taking up one of the biggest rooms they had just to sleep in for a few hours. Like I was saying, Margie let me stay above the shop as well as introducing me to her son."

She takes a moment to wipe her tears; I glance a look at the guys. Jacob had his 'calm' face on, Quil was fidgeting nervously with his hands, Embry seemed to be deliberating whether to go and comfort his mom or not while Sam kept miming the word 'Margie's' repeatedly. He slowly takes a step left towards Embry as if to protect him.

Tiffany starts talking again, "he was amazing, so gentle and understanding and willing to listen, and he was my friend. Margie even gave me a waitressing job and took the rent out of my wages. She showed me Seattle and all the ins and outs. Obviously our relationship progressed and he mentioned something about down here, so by the time I found out I was pregnant he was AWOL. I came down here to find him with no prevail and decided to wait for him. I had Margie send me the money I had kept in Seattle down along with the message that when she next saw her son to tell him where to find him. He still hasn't come back."

She looks at both Sam and Embry, "Margie is your grandmother, she keeps in touch and I update her with news about you both. She disinherited josh a few years back and has left the shop and apartment to you both. I am s-s-s-so s-s-s-sor-r-r-y." her tears came fast and heavy now; both Embry and Sam pull her into a hug. No one says a thing; tiffany's sobs says everything that needs to be said.

An hour or so later, after things had calmed down, the pack were gathered in the living room replacing the Council and Tiffany, Sam stands to make an announcement, the all had the same reaction; relief but sorrow. Relief that it wasn't Quil senior or Billy that was Embry's father and sorrow that had Josh Uley for a father instead. Sam then went onto ask him to be best man at the wedding, and then responded to Embry's question of why as because we're brothers which got a positive reaction from everyone.

In Tuesdays AP class we covered the next two poems in the anthology; Mrs Midas, based on the tale of Midas where everything he touched turned to gold and then From Mrs Tiresias in Greek mythology he was transformed into a woman for seven years. Then in Thursday's class it was Pilate's Wife and Mrs Aesop which made us nineteen pages read and studied in a week.

The Saturday evening all of us wolf girls were at Sam and Emily's for Emily's bachelorette before the wedding next week. Of course as usual Emily had put a spread on, despite being told to not to lift a finger by Kim. The evening was also crossed with a baby shower, which Kim had gone overboard with the neutral colored theme since Emily and Sam didn't know what the gender was going to be until it arrived in seven months time where the weather would be getting worse.

On Thursday night after AP Angela and I had headed up to Port Angeles to look for a gift for Emily and the baby. Being an only child I had no idea what you would get an expecting mom; Angela was the practical one and thought along the lines of what Emily would need for the baby like bottles, clothes and toys like her mom had needed when she had her twin brothers Isaac and Joshua.

After a while of trying and failing, Angela and I head towards a toy store where I opted for the easiest thing; a stuffed animal. Angela had insisted that it had to be soft, cuddly and cute but still be small enough for it to be carried around. After trying to decide between teddy bears or stuffed animals and then finally settled on a yellow duck that was about fifteen centimetres tall.

I had sat and carefully wrapped it before the impending shower, being careful not to cut myself and cause and accident consequently having my loved ones leave me. The present was the only one that was left wrapped so far there were no stuffed animals which pleased me. After opening it Emily let out a small squeal of delight while Kim, Caitlin, Tawny, Darcy, Olivia, Iona and Aurelia gushed how cute it was while Claire wanted one.

The guys arrived back shortly before 8pm; Emily showing Sam the presents while we helped ourselves to the finger food spread that Kim and Emily had gone to town with. The packs had their plates towered high in triangular cut sandwiches, various flavours of chips and mini snacks of different forms as well as taking cans of soda out of the fridge.

Emily and Sam were staring the next generation; the question was who was next?

**Comments? Review? Etc. =] my bro's strong, he will be fine. I hope. He may be a pain in my rear end but I do love him. =] 3 Get well soon bro. =]**


	13. Chapter 12

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

**I do apologise for not updating in a while; life's been busy with school and work and getting confused over guys LOL and all the other typical teen dramas so all I can do is apologise. Shout out to Jen for getting me though it and putting up with all my ranting and gushes. =] on the downside all the crew are finishing soon while I'm left at 6****th**** form for another year; my own choice which I still stand by. Thinking on the positive side of this I'm going to have to become more independent and will have no distractions so hopefully my grades should improve too. I'm also trying to decide whether to go to uni next September or not; part of me CBA with education anymore while the other side is telling me to go for it. Anyone got opinions on this? Any advice because I really am torn between it =/**

**Sam and Emily's wedding song is one of my favourite tracks so I'd advise you all to go and listen to it. =D**

**Sorry for the long A/N but happy reading =]**

"Wedding Belles'"

The next morning arrives with Emily being unsurprisingly calm about the whole shebang. As wolf girls we were all to be bridesmaids along with her sisters; a tradition that she was to start. All wolf girls had to be part of the wedding party. Sam and Emily together had agreed to have a light blue theme for the wedding since it was arranged on first beach it would match the waves and, hopefully, fingers crossed, the blue sky.

Staring out the window I watch the clouds spread across the sky while Kim twirled my hair into a braid and pinned it to the back of my head then continued with the other side pinning it when it met the other side then covering both braids with pale blue hydrangea which are so small and delicate but look great in small amounts. Kim, Livi, Charlotte, Claire and I all had these small flowers in our hair, which was similar as it apparently suited everyone's hair, we were also to hold them apart from Claire who had a small basket of them which, thankfully right now was empty.

Leah, who had been Emily's best friend for years, had refused to be one of the bridal party so no one knew if she was going to turn up at all as she hadn't phased. For Sam and Emily's sake I hoped that she did, they both loved her and cared for her dearly.

Kim's, charlotte's, Livi's and my own dresses were the same; strapless, A-line to the knee in a pale blue with an ivory sash that tied into a bow at the front. The pale blue contrasted amazingly with their dark skin and hair while it made me feel slightly self conscious as I stood out with my normal mousy brown hair and incredibly pale skin. [Wolf girls dresses .uk/Camillianna_]

Claire's dress was a slightly paler shade of blue, had thick spaghetti straps and came to just above her ankles, around her waist we had tied ivory coloured ribbon that matched the ours and a smaller one that was tied to her basket. The ribbon also matched the ribbon that was wound around the stems of the hydrangea that we would be holding along with Emily's slightly bigger bouquet. [Claire's dress .?inc=5&drid=1748]

The bride herself wore an ivory coloured dress in a silk fabric which hung over a premium satin. The bodice had a hidden stretch panel at the back making it fit as well as being comfortable. The skirt is full, floaty and lightweight and falls below the knee and her barrel curled hair hung loosely around her face as strands of it were pinned back slightly off her face with more hydrangeas. Everyone wore ivory coloured ballet pumps on their feet which would be easier to walk on the stones than heels as well as being less accident prone. After sue snapped as few shots with a digital camera of us all we were ready to go. [Emily's dress .]

On arriving at the beach there was a small marquee set up so that Sam couldn't see Emily as tradition had it. Peeking around the sides I could see our family waiting; Sam and Embry were at the bottom of a make shift isle in front of one of those garden arches that were used to trail flowers up form Home Depot between two columns of chairs that had alternating ivory and blue ribbon tied to the backs.

Sue was busy rushing around taking photos of everyone in their Sunday best making Sam and Embry, both in black pants and loose white shirt with blue hydrangeas attached to their pockets. Final preparations were being made; Claire's basket was being filled with petals, Livi was busy fussing over Emily's dress while the noise level increased outside.

A signal from someone must have been made as the noise level dims and shuffles and scraping of chairs can be heard. Emily takes a deep breath before hugging us all. Melodies start to play which I knew came from a CD player, giving Claire her cue to throw petals down the make shift aisle. "Awws" and her giggles can be heard from everyone; proud Quil's are the loudest and can be heard even with my human ears.

The tree of us; Kim, Livi and I were next while Charlotte was going to give Emily away. With a nod from Sam,; Jacob, Jared and Shane made their way up the aisle, taking each of our arms then parading us down it to the music then splitting at the bottom; them standing beside Sam and Embry while we took the left to await Emily.

She appears at the top of the aisle with charlotte to her right while Livi kept Claire beside us so that she would have her moment to shine. Sam's face lights up as the sun appears from behind, casting its rays over Emily, she looked amazing, stunning, it really couldn't get put into words how magical it all seemed. As she meets Sam her world is complete; we all take a step back and let the happy couple be declared man and wife by Billy. They were married within the hour where everyone helped shift the chairs into a less formal arrangement and refreshments were brought down and stored in the marquee. Everything automatically became more relaxed, ties were loosened, hair was let down and Claire had thrown the rest of her basket of petals into the ocean much to everyone but Quil's amusement as he was sent to retrieve the basket before it got ruined.

Someone had changed the track on the CD player so that Sam and Emily's first dance as Mr and Mrs Uley; Lady Antebellum's Can't take my eyes off you while halfway through the rest of us paired up and joined them; Quil span Claire around gently while carrying her which admittedly was too cute to put into words. Everything about the reception was relaxed; everyone was laughing and having fun, not a worry in the world. As a wedding present to Emily, Sam and the guys had formed a band and had learned to play another Lady Antebellum song- Emily. We were all in the loop apart from her so it came as a shock when the guys appear with guitars, a microphone and a small amp that was connected to a car battery. They had also changed the lyrics slightly so that they described Emily herself.

Oh Emily,  
I'm still out here chasing all my dreams  
Oh Emily,  
What I'd give to have you here with me  
To look into those brown eyes  
And wake up with the sunrise, in your arms

But always know, that wherever I go  
There's a piece of your heart  
That I keep in my soul, and never doubt  
I'm the same man that loved you back home  
And knowing that you're waiting, believing and praying  
Is what keeps me going on

Oh Emily,  
Tell your folks I hope they're doing fine  
Oh Emily,  
I just called to hear your voice tonight,  
Girl I miss you so much,  
And before we hang up, remember this

Always know, that wherever I go  
There's a piece of your heart  
That I keep in my soul, and never doubt  
I'm the same man that loved you back home  
And knowing that you're waiting, believing and praying  
Is what keeps me going on

That's right  
Yeah keeps me going on, yeah

Always know, that wherever I go  
There's a piece of your heart  
That I keep in my soul, and never doubt  
I'm the same man that loved you back home  
And knowing that you're waiting,  
Knowing that I'm waiting  
Believing and praying  
Keep believing and praying  
And all the dreams I'm chasing  
Is what keeps me going on

By the end of the song tears were rolling down her face; Sam sweeps her up into his arms and kisses her tears away. Her voice is barely audible as she thanks everyone. From there the speeches followed naturally; the happy couple thanking everyone for coming etc. it was then up to Jared and Paul to reminisce about their first wolf days together; how both Sam and Emily helped them both through it all. It was nice seeing that side to the tough exterior. Charlotte and Olivia thanked Sam for taking care of their sister and for being by her side through everything when they weren't. The party continued late into the night; Sam and Emily left happily back to their little cottage, their love nest, their home. Jake and I went back to the Black's; Jacob holding me in his arms while we slept. I was home; safe.

Dreaming about our wedding day seemed easy now. I was never one for marriage; my parents were the main reason for it, having me young and a shot gun wedding. Renee was complexly opposed to getting married young, young being of course, still in high school as I was. There was only one person that I would want to plan my wedding. That person I was forbidden to contact. If I was ever to get married I would have to get Alice to plan it; she would never forgive me if I didn't.

One day Jacob will be mine for good; be mine in every way he possibly can be. One day I will be Mrs Bella Black.

You find that life is still worthwhile. If you just smile. - Charlie Chaplin

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, if I'm being completely honest I haven't got a clue where to go next with the story; any ideas I'd be grateful.**

**As always, much love,**

** Lorna =]**


	14. Chapter 13

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**The inspiration for the storyline in this chapter is from my brother who, when I was writing it in ink, was messing around with his mates and bust his arm yet again. Thanks to StephJ who gave me ideas on where to go with the story; thanks for getting me out the rut =]**

**I do promise that Bella and Jacob's relationship will develop further but in my head Bella's still wary of her feelings; underneath she knows that Jacob will never leave her like Edward did. In a way it's her security method, hide her feelings then see how thing will be, so please bear with me. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

May came around warmer than the month before, Washington was slowly heating up; kind of like my relationship with Jacob. After Sam and Emily's wedding everything seemed more romantic and carefree like pastel colours all flowy and floaty and positive. Jacob had noticed too, he was holding my hand everywhere and constantly kissing anywhere he could without us getting charged for indecent exposure.

Angela and I had gone shopping and I was now wearing paler hues in pastel blues, yellows, greens and oranges. I refused to wear pink. I had a cornflower blue coloured three quarter sleeved off the shoulder peasant shirt that exposed my collar bone every time my hair shifted. I wasn't really suitable for the rain but on the warmer days it looked nice enough with a pair of jeans. It had actually surprised me how much Jacob had reacted to the slight glimpse of skin that revealed itself when I moved.

I received yet another letter from Alice updating me with how everyone was; still no news from Edward. I no longer cringed at his name, my life was filled with something more than it used to be. My life was a lot less complicated and more contented; I was happy with life but still missed the Cullen's; they still lived in my heart but my memory was fading, details that I had once known were become softer and fuzzy.

There had been no disturbances since Victoria's death so things were calmer taking it in turns to patrol every other night which gave everyone a social life again. The guys would often head down to the beach and throw a football about while we all watched on. Never get involved in a game of football with wolves and foxes; you will get hurt, especially if you're as klutzy as I am. Which is why my left arm is currently in a cast.

It was a couple of days after the wedding and we were all down on first beach with the Makah's; the six Makah's Nick, Joe, Kevin, Shane, Nate and Jason versus the pack; Jacob, Jared, Seth, Paul, Quil and Embry minus Sam who spent the evening with Emily and us on the sidelines and Leah who was still AWOL from before the wedding, despite the guys best attempts to find her.

Somehow the ball managed to get in the way of myself and the girls which sent Nate towards me at full speed. As a natural reaction I put my arm out to try and stop him from falling on me making it snap. I curl it to my stomach to stop the pain.

Jacob was the first one to my side, holding me closely while trying to protect my arm. Sam phoned Sue to see if she could get down to the beach or at least tell him what he should do to help my arm, which Jacob did as Sam gave direction. Jacob slips off his shirt, I blushed admiring my man, tore it into a rough triangle so that it would support my arm, tying it around the back of my neck then to get me up to the car park as quick as they could without hurting me. Nate who was usually so calm kept apologising in a mad rush as the pain worsened.

This was a typical thing that happened to me regularly; a natural thing that turned into a freak accident. Sue arrived in the car park a few moments later followed by a doctor, just after Jacob and Seth had carried me up. The doctor took a tentative look at my arm and I was transported back to the medical centre with Jacob at my side.

Within the hour I had been x rayed and casted up to my elbow. I despise the feel of the cast being built around my arm. Cotton wool got placed around my thumb and across the palm of my hand then around my forearm just before my elbow, they then coat bandages in fast setting plaster of Paris type thing that hardens to form the cast. It's cold and gloopy and a tad gross but it's not the first time I've had a cast so I got over it pretty quick.

Having my arm in cast would also mean sacrificing my independence; I wouldn't be able to do half the things I currently did with ease. Having a broken arm really was a pain in the butt. Jacob would help me the best he could; while Angela was hopefully going to be my buddy around school. I was lucky enough to still be able to write as it was my left arm that was broken and not my right so I was still able to keep up with the final bits of school work before graduation. My life was still endangered even when the Cullen's weren't around because I am the lucky klutz. Worse things have happened.

Jacob drove me back to Charlie's who greeted Jacob then asked about my arm. After attempting to make coffee; thick, black and tar-like, we're sat in the living room, both of my men not letting me lift a capable finger. I explained what had happened to Charlie while Jacob continued to butt in about the postponed game as well. He really was like an excitable puppy.

I managed to phone Angela later on and explained to her what had happened, of course she offered to help whenever I needed it and so approached the subject of helping me in the more…awkward situations. Jacob would have helped me if given half the chance but Charlie was dead against any of _that_ right now.

With a school as small as Forks High I became the subject of gossip when Jacob pulled up outside the main building in the rabbit. Angela was there to meet me; you could always rely on her to be punctual. By lunch time I was old news as Mike and Jess who had been going steady, had suddenly broke up the cause of this was still unknown but it took the limelight, thankfully, away from me.

For now at least, I was officially yesterday's news.

**As always, much Love**

**Lorna =]**


	15. Chapter 14

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Note: time skips have been used in this chapter. =]**

**Thanks to Jen aka QueenDivaGal for proof reading and feed backing this before y'all read it on here. =]**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

Every month I would receive another letter from Alice telling me how life was as ever there was no return address; there was no way to tell her about my life although I would put money on the fact that she would be keeping an eye on my future, despite warnings from her family.

My birthday was looming closer; a year would have passed since I had seen Pixie, Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen family. A whole year since Edward's words left me broken in the forest yet it was in the forest that I had found comfort and healing. You see Jacob smells like the forests; woodsy and musky, it was him and time that had healed me. Edward was my fickle Romeo; an obsession with something that I couldn't have. I was a magpie. I was drawn to the sparkly, shiny, new thing. And yet what I really needed I had known for years; we had grown together as a team we were indestructible. Jacob was my kryptonite; the biggest weakness in my life as well as being the strongest apart from Charlie, Renee and Phil; my family.

At the time my 18th birthday party; the one I never really wanted in the first place, was the beginning of the end. When, in fact, it was the end of the beginning; there were better things to come. It was a hurdle that I had to overcome to get to the prize.

At the time, turning eighteen made me feel old as I was around the never ageing vampires; my self esteem was at rock bottom. As I approach nineteen I have realised that in fact I was being slightly dramatic over this. As a human I'm still considered young and naïve and have most of my life to look forward to.

It's strange how my mom is in a relationship with a younger man; I knew Phil would look after her in Florida and yet I had gone and mirrored her relationship and as she put it in one email 'gotten myself a toy boy' which made me shudder at the thought. I was not a cougar; the word as well as the thought made me feel ill and to think that my mom was one was worse.

The final days leading up to my birthday were quiet; no one mentioned the subject which made me feel a tad nervous, what were they all planning? It was only the day before my birthday; the 12th that I go to know what they were up to. They had all organised a bonfire party of the cliff tops, Jacob and Charlie had planned it with Emily and Kim's help.

Charlie asked me to spend the evening before my birthday in the house with him; something which I rarely done anymore as I was constantly down on La Push. I woke up to breakfast in bed from Jacob consisting of bacon, beans and sunny side up along with a glass of orange, piled on the tray beside the breakfast was various sizes of envelopes in a variety of colours.

After finishing the breakfast with Jacob's help, I open the cards; Renee and Phil, the pack and my graduated school friends all sending birthday wishes. An unmarked card is next in the pile a typed sticker is all that is an indication that it is from someone; no return address or postage stamp can be found.

Miss Bella Swan

Swan Residence

Forks WA

USA

I slide my finger under the seal, the paper slitting my finger in the process, the crimson liquid soaking the cream envelope. In a shot Jacob's back from the bathroom with band aids; he mops up the small amount of blood that had pooled on the skin, kisses the small cut then places the band aid around my finger. No shards of glass breaking my arm, no blood thirsty vampires, no drama; just a simple cut that had gotten dealt with in under a minute. What a change from last year's events.

On the front of it looked like an ordinary birthday card and yet it was in a foreign language.

Felice compleanno.

Translated: Happy Birthday. In Italian.

At the bottom, under the greeting came the script that I had memorised.

'Love Edward.'

Jacob's jaw tensed as he began to tremble; trying to keep control of his anger. I reach for his warm hand, he instantaneously calms down and throws Edward's card across the room.

After getting showered and dressed I head downstairs with Jacob by my side, holding my hand all the way. He stiffens slightly before relaxing and heading into the living room. His reaction made me nervous; but there was no need for my apprehension as I walk into the room I spot the beautiful and pale faces of the Cullen family awaiting my reaction.

"Bella!" Alice squeals before throwing her small arms around me and pulling me into a hug. "Happy nineteenth birthday." She takes a step back, her golden eyes scanning over me, smiling as she noted the peasant top in a light green, similar to my favourite blue one. "Oh, Bella, you look amazing." She looks swiftly at Jacob then back at me. "You're older than us now, and clearly, Jacob, has been looking after you." The fire in my cheeks warm up my face; of course he takes care of me; he'd always take care of me and never leave me. Jacob reaches for my hand again; his warm hand is a nice comfort compared to the ice that was Alice's that grasped my other. I was passed around the room with my left hand staying warm from the heat of Jacob. I had no idea who had organised them being here, but I didn't care; I was just happy to have them back. Fire and ice.

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice

Everyone relaxed as they all adjusted to being around each other again. I never left Jacob's sight of course he would be on tender hooks having his natural enemies, vegetarians or not, around. There was one topic that refused to come up; the one piece of the jigsaw that was missing. That small piece still left an unnamed gap in the conversation. There was a list of questions that I wanted to ask Alice but with Jacob and his protective butt around and Charlie needing to believe the human faced I couldn't ask her.

It was Charlie that brought forbidden subject up by by asking Carlisle through gritted teeth where he was; there was a moment where it turned extremely awkward. "Italy. Edward's in Italy. I received a birthday card from him this morning in Italian. He's back packing around Europe apparently." Clearly I was lying through the skin of my teeth; everyone but Charlie knew better but he bought the lie; his only response was an unintellectual mumble.

I brought up the concept of shopping in Port Angeles for the rest of the day which would give Alice and I the chance to catch up up properly. Jacob was hesitant but I knew that Pixie wouldn't hurt me; Jacob just had to trust me.

After we all had graduated everyone was off to collages across the country; Angela was off to the University of Washington to study towards a bachelor of Science with a Major in Biology, specifically molecular, cellular and development while Ben was also going to Washington to study Biology but in ecology, evolution and conservation; but they both were still a few hours away in Seattle while I was stuck in Forks doing night classes at the community college, so that I was still leaning but I would only be a short distance from Jacob, the rest of my family and work.

Alice had dragged me around every shop in Port Angeles finding clothes to build up my new wardrobe, keeping to the paler colours that I had acquired. Piling blue, green and orange material into my arm then shoving me into the changing room; threatening me with her putting ht e clothes onto me herself if I didn't make an appearance.

After getting back later than expected despite Alice's crazy driving, I had to get changed in the small space of the car, we arrived at the border where Jacob was waiting, pacing backwards and forwards then stopping and grinning as I step, or fall, out of the Porsche. It seemed to me that Jacob and Pixie had come to sort of understanding even a truce if I were to push it. It was from there that Jacob drove me to the party on the cliff tops. I didn't dare mention the Cullen's to anyone; them coming back to Forks would probably mean that the wolf population was going to expand again.

The bonfire was a mass of orange against the dark sky; you could see it from miles around. It was only once we got closer that I realised who was all there. The entire of my pack family were mingled with Charlie, Renee and Phil. In seeing my mom a smile breaks on my face I hadn't seen her or Phil in over a year; she pulls me into a hug, stroking my hair in a soothing manner while repeating my name softly over and over as she did when I was a child.

As the night darkens and grows colder the night's laughter and celebrations calms down; people wind down and become sleepy then break off in small groups until it was just Renee and I looking out to the vast moody ocean over the dying embers of the bonfire. Renee starts commenting how much I have grown since she last saw me, never mentioning Edward but making sure I was ok without actually asking and reminiscing how she and Sarah had always hoped that Jacob and I would get together once we were older. She tells me a story laughing throughout it, how as a child Jacob, Quil and Embry would chase Rachel, Rebecca and I, the three of us would hide until we thought that it was safe which was when they would pounce. Renee loved Jacob; she had promised Sarah that as his godmother she would look after him and the girls; she felt bad that the promise was broken but was adamant that Billy had done a great job raising them. Sarah would have been proud of them; especially that her little boy was now a man.

If I had stayed with Edward, if he hadn't left, I imagine that my life would have been completely different to what it is, but instead I had Jacob and the pack for family. The little boy that I had played kiss chase with as a kid was now an incredibly handsome, kind, amazing man. My wolf man.

**I do apologise if the translation into Italian is wrong, blame Google =]**

**As always, Much Love,**

** Lorna =]**


	16. Chapter 15

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**The next chapter after 16 is actually an incredibly smutty bonus chapter wrote by Jenn aka QueenDivaGal, the link to her page is on my profile, it's not a must to read but it's there if you want to read it, if not skip past it once chapter 17 is up.**

**On another note summer holidays start on Thursday so I cannot wait, even though the summer in the UK is basically nonexistent, I'm away down south the first week in august and cannot wait.**

**Friday past was my originals years school prom, which was a laugh as ever, I'm going to miss everyone next year once everyone goes off to Uni etc. Today [Tuesday] is my brothers middle school prom since he starts high school in September [oh the joy of sharing schools], he graduates properly tomorrow so I get to go and watch that [i can still remember that], so right now things are changing, coming to an end; mostly for the better. Anyways, less of my blabbering on and onto the story, enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

Saying goodbye to Renee and Phil was a tearful one yet there were plenty of photographs recording their two weeks stay in Forks. Renee was adamant that Jacob and I were to spend Christmas with her and Phil down in Jacksonville. It would be Christmas in the sun again rather than the cold, soggy, grey that was Forks that I had grown to know and have a love/hate relationship with. Part of me, the child in me, would miss the snow and maybe even the ice, while the adult and more practical side of me was already contemplating on how much I had missed the sun and the heat.

My personal sun and heat source along with the other members of the pack had dropped out of school and were currently studying for their GED while working in the area. Billy was all up for Jacob having a break at Christmas; Charlie had invited him to spend it with him and Sue Clearwater; three old friends spending the holiday season together. I'd put money on the fact that there's more to Charlie and Sue's 'friendship' that what they're letting on.

The entire of the Reservation was decorated for Halloween and as usual Sam and Emily's was the place to be. They had gone all out despite Emily being ready to pop any day. Claire had forced Quil into a vampire costume, which, of course, the rest of the pack to the piss out of for him being in an ironic costume eventhough she had forced them into something a lot worse. We all had to dress up, a demand made by Claire which was why we were getting split into groups to go trick or treating for her, so that she had as much candy as she possibly could.

As the plans were being settled I was sat on Jacobs lap sideways so that my 'fairy princess wings' wouldn't hit him in the face. I had also been forced against my will into a tutu and had a tiara on my head along with a wand in my hand. All the other girls were dressed in coloured variations of this while Claire had let her aunt off with having a tiara and a wand while the guys had capes around their necks and crowns on their heads. As a group we all looked totally utterly ridiculous, which made all the bad costumes worthwhile but it was for Claire that we were doing it. She wanted the 'best Halloween ever' a slight exaggeration I think, but since she demanded it Quil cared and had roped everyone into being a part of it because we had nothing better to do.

After splitting into groups; covering the Rez with Claire falling asleep then back to Sam and Emily's we pile up all the candy and then share it between everyone, giving Claire any remainders. There had been various photos taken of the night; one of which includes Jacob and myself walking infront of everyone hand in and and then another where I'm half hiding behind him while he pulls a stupid expression. After eating half my pile I'm in a sugar come in Jacobs arms; in typical wolf fashion they had scoffed the lot was and complety unaffected by it.

Somehow over the night the weather had changed from being fall to being more winter like. The first day of November had brought gale force winds and torrential rain; it had also brought Emily's labour; probably with the fact that it was basically impossible to sleep not only with the mad weather but the fact that she was huge. The first of the new generation was soon to be born. Even with the Cullen's being back, the pack hadn't grown any bigger, which was a good sign, if any other vampires came into the area then the pack would expand slightly. By the afternoon we were all waiting around we were all in the waiting room of the hospital on the Rez.

Levi was born at half past three, three days early; Emily's instinct had kicked in instantaneously and we were finally allowed to visit her and Levi he was sleeping soundly in Sam's arms. A dormant part of me had finally awakened as I watched Jacob cradle the child gently in his arms. I had never been one for children; for the first few years, raising kids flits between being, messy (snot, diapers, food…), mind-numbingly dull (endless games of blocks) and heart-stoppingly worrying ('Is this fever meningitis?') (mainly from Quil haha) and then there is rarely (if ever) one of those contented moments of bliss portrayed by the media, without kids people can actually go out and eat in restaurants and spend the whole morning reading the newspaper in bed, and yet seeing Jacob hold Levi had changed my view slightly. There was part of me imagining my life with Jacob and children; Jacobs children. And honestly, it scared me how much I wanted that dream to come true, once upon a time.

**Thoughts on this chapter? **

**And next chapter brings a not so surprising pairing of people.**

**As always, much love, Lorna =] xox**


	17. Chapter 16

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Warning this chapter contains advancement in B/J relationship. The previously mentioned bonus chapter follows this one and contains more mature content written by QueenDivaGal aka Jen. If you are not comfortable with the content of 16.5 I would advise that you do not read it as it is not a necessary part of the story but more of a reflection of the situation.**

**And to those who have faved, author alerted me etc a big thank you, if I had cake I would give you some, but I don't so I can't =[ so thank you so much. =]**

**I do apologise for the shortness of this chapter but since there's the bonus one following it i hope you all don't mind as much. =]**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

Angela was back in Forks visiting her family during thanks giving. She and Ben had separated within a month of arriving in Seattle; different schedules meant less time spent together, it was easier to go their separate ways. She was still slightly upset with the break up but was slowly getting over it by keeping herself busy as much as she could. We met for hot chocolates in the Carver Café; I dragged Jacob and Embry along too, figuring that she could enjoy some company. What I didn't expect was for Embry and Angela to stand and gawk at each other as soon as they were formally introduced; their hands still grasped in a delicate hand shake, his larger hand covering her smaller one. Somehow Jacob found this coincidence funny and had to excuse himself to the bathroom while holding back a laugh. I suggest that we should sit and order; they glance at me momentarily breaking eye contact, shrug and then sit beside each other not separating their hands.

Arriving at Angela's house the day before thanks giving I was surprised to find her alone; for the past week she and Embry had been inseparable, although Embry had yet to let her visit the Rez and had met up in Forks before taking her elsewhere but the Reservation. Talking to her I learnt that she had told Embry everything; he would listen to her then give his biased input when she needed him to. Embry was her friend while she needed it, healing her through the break up; similarly to what Jacob had been to me before the imprint while I was still with and getting over the long gone Edward.

Angela and Embry were cute together; both Jacob and my best friends in a relationship which was indestructible like every other imprint that was in existence. They were both quiet and shyer than everyone else and were content in their own company as well as a few close friends. Being in the pack had brought Embry out of his shell a little but he was still the shyest and most sensitive of the pack which made him and Angela a perfect match. I didn't know how much Angela knew about the pack, but until she brought it up I was obliged to keep quiet; the secret wasn't mine to tell.

I would have to introduce her to our pack sisters some point soon which would mean taking her down to the Rez within the next few days but as her parents were due to go away on vacation to celebrate their anniversary in two days time while she was left babysitting her brothers. This arrangement meant that her brothers would have to visit the Reservation with us and would then be under the supervision of Jacob, Quil and Seth. After introductions were made Angela would go on a walk with Embry so that he could let her into all the secrets and then have dinner with him and Tiffany where another wolf girl would be in the know. Another sister to protect and care for.

We were invited to spend thanks giving with the Clearwater's'; Leah was still living independently so Sue and Seth had invited myself, Charlie, Billy and Jacob to dine with them. Rachel was spending the day with Paul and his family across the other side of the Reservation. Sitting around the Clearwater's table along with my extended family Sue and Seth had outdone themselves with the amount of food. Anything that was left over would be eaten by the pack in no time as long as Sue allowed them to help themselves. Being around them was easy, conversation flowed, despite Jacobs warm wandering hand climbing up my right leg, I still managed to keep calm and blush free until we were able to excuse ourselves. As we head outside I heard Billy laugh, Seth snort then Sue comfort a complaining Charlie.

Once outside Jacob pins me against the side of the Clearwater's house out of the sight of any passersby, his hands either side of my head, mine tangled in his hair, his warm body pressed flush against mine, his hot lips fitting around mien, it was natural; every piece of the jigsaw fitting together to form one complete image. His hands find themselves at my waist, and then pressed against the base of my back under my shirt, his kisses become frantic; urgent. "Jacob, let's go home." Gets demanded in gasps as his hands trail further up my back.

All night long I gave thanks to the heavens that let me have Jacob in my life; neither of us heard Billy arrive home, or even if he did arrive back. That's one thing I liked about Billy; he knew when to give us space when we needed it the most.

**As always, much love, Lorna =]**


	18. Bonus Chapter rated M

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER!**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT WRITTEN BY QUEENDIVAGAL. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THE CONTENT I WOULD ADVISE THAT YOU DO NOT READ IT AS IT IS NOT A NECESSARY PART OF THE STORY BUT MORE OF A REFLECTION OF THE SITUATION AS i HAVE ALREADY EXPLAINED IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Winter was coming; the hearts of trees would harden into crystal columns, the waves would crash loudly like steel blades on the freezing shore of First Beach. La-Push with all it's lush greenery would die all too soon; again. But not yet. Life still pulsed firmly in the hearts of the tribe and within the passionate bed of Bella and Jacob.

To warm herself, Bella would linger by the fireplace until Jacob returned from duty, and then brace the subtle Autumn chill to make her way to greet him; her bare flash only barely coated in one of the smooth, glittering garments that Alice had advised her on wearing. Gradually, Bella had gotten used to the revealing luxurious lingerie and by the time the leaves had fallen from the trees, she was able to confidentially shimmy her body slowly in the doorway and arch a brow curiously; inviting.

Jacob never needed warmed physically but mentally, the sight of Bella in all her glory was enough to cause his mouth to melt when fortunately his prick did not. He was growing happily accustomed to seeing his Beauty waiting for him; to comfort him, to take him in her slender ice touched arms, to surrender herself to his animal urges without any apprehension.

Bella enjoyed seeing her Sun drink in the delight of her body and she would wander closer to him, asking how his day went, placing her arms gentle around his arms and inhaling the homely smell of the pine woods. Her new home. Jacob enjoyed feeling the soft arms hold him tight, binding him from the world. The world could wait, was his often thought, but Beauty cannot.

He would nod and inhale the sweet scent that always enticed him and reply that his day was all the better for seeing her. Bella gave her accustomed sigh of approval and lowered one hand to rest on the eager bulge of the Sun. Jacob, now groaning in anticipation, pulled his Beauty into him and let his moist mouth decorate the delicate porcelain with a 1000 kisses.

His Beauty's response was to unzip and remove the denim cut-offs and boxers in one playful tug. Then, she would grip the rising prick and massage it in a steady rhythm to the beat of the Jacob's now glowing heart. The music of her Sun would echo pleasingly in her ears and his kisses became more urgent, as if she was slipping away.

She was. His Beauty was lowering herself to her knees and bringing her own blooming lips to her Sun's skin. Her tongue lapped Jacob's overflowing juices lightly, each drop giving her more and more satisfaction. He truly lived to please her. Bella's parted mouth pulsed over Jacob's shaft and her fingers tapped on the swell of his balls. She also lived to please him.

The Sun would always reach ecstasy within minutes, his buttock contracting and his music pealing through the surprising heat in the middle of Autumn. Then, he would lift his Beauty to her feet and wipe off the remnants of his juices. Bella always gave him a weary smile, her eyes half closed. She knew it was her turn. Her life's blood was singing the praises of her own sage and she leaned against the wall, allowing her Sun to bow to her, inserting one thick and long finger inside her and twirling it around slightly; enough to cause her to sing delicately to him, not enough to cause her any pain. He dared not cause her any pain.

Beauty would writhe against the wall and expel her own gifts to her omnipotent light. She loved him, then, as much as he loved her. Once her climax was reached, Jacob would stand upright to look down upon her. He would lift his used finger to her and place it in his mouth before allowing her lips to crush to his. Like ice; they would not break. Like ice; they would never melt away.

Jacob would hasten to lift his Beauty over his shoulder; the hunter in him discovered. He would carry her to the bedroom and allow free roam of his strong hands that were not too rough. Bella would lick in deftly in every crevice of his body and cry out her love for him as his exploding prick thrust into her soaked walls. This wild praise lasted hours but for the Sun and the Beauty, it lasted forever.

When both their satisfaction had been reached and exhaustion had set in, the two of them would lie entwined together, the Beauty stroking the Sun's face.

"Did I hurt you?" Jacob would ask tentatively.

"You could never hurt me, my own personal sun," Bella reassured him with a loving smile in her eyes. "I love you."

Jacob would shake his head and sigh. "I am a beast after all. I hope I never hurt you."

Bella lifted her head and gazed into his bright eyes. "They say the Sun is the most loving yet fearful beast if you get too close."

"You are close."

"And I'm not hurt so you aren't a beast. Besides, they say beauty killed the beast," her laughs were always delicate and vibrant.

Jacob smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "And I'm not dead, Beauty. I guess I'm not a beast."

"No, you aren't a beast," Bella's tender words were all Jacob needed for another day's survival.

Like the rays of light through the fading trees, Jacob came to love her. Yet, he feared that like the dead leaves on the tree, his Beauty might one day be blown away. Not today, he told himself as he dressed, leaving Bella curled up in bed in a pleasant dream. Whatever happens, she is not going anywhere except my arms today.

In the pale blue sky, the first frost of winter hovered over La-Push like a demonic angel ready to shade the reservation in death.

**Big big big thanks to QueenDivaGal for writing this chapter go check her out. =] and we get to go to the zoo on Thursday [28****th****] whoop whoop XD**

**I apologise for the lines and capital letters etc at the beginning of the chapter; I hope people take that as a caution to what was coming.**

**Sending much Love, Lorna =]**


	19. Chapter 17

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**The poetry at the end belongs to those stated at the beginning of each poem.**

**Sorry this took so long to post guys. I've been on holiday the first week of this month; it was amazing. The sun was out, I even got a tan which is something I never do, it's just a shame that it never followed me home so I have wrote this on one of the icky days that we call summer in Berwick.**

**This chapter, for me to write was longer than any other [16 pages of a5]. But admittedly was one of the most fun to write and research.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

Every day from the start of December I would watch the weather channel; I was looking forward to leaving the snow behind. As an early Christmas present I had received two tickets to Jacksonville from Carlisle and Esme while Alice has fun Christmas shopping excessively for my Jacksonville wardrobe. We would be flying from Seattle as a direct flight rather from Olympia which would have meant a change of flight at Seattle anyway, driving to Seattle also gave Jacob the chance to push the Rabbit to its limit. I wasn't one for flying; the concept itself made me uneasy but at least I can say that I had already flown. Jacob on the other hand was a first time flyer; if he was worried about it he didn't show it.

Arriving in Florida; I had over a week to adjust back to the heat that I had missed. Throughout the flight Jacob's fist had kept tensed on the arm rests; he didn't like flying. Strolling through arrivals Renee crushes Jacob and I into a hug while Phil stands back and let's Renee fuss, mumbling something about having a good flight which made Jacob chuckle darkly. The drive to the house was filled with ease; Jacob and Phil bantering between them as Phil wound Jacob up about not being able to fly. Even secret shifters were scared of something. Jacob would also rally rapid fire questions to Phil about how the Suns were doing; baseball talk had me lost but it kept conversation up, all I could pick up on were the words 'butt kicking', 'climbing league' and 'southern league stats' after they started on that I lost track as they rattled off numbers and names of teams in the surrounding states.

Curling up onto the bed I stare at the ceiling wondering what Jacob would be doing at this moment of time at the opposite end of the house, Renee and Phil's room as well as the bathroom separated us. The room was rectangular, slightly larger than my room back home along with a bathroom attached to it. The bed that I lie on is placed on the largest wall, the wrought iron headboard climbing up the wall casting shadows against the cream backdrop from the fading Florida sun. Pine furniture is pushed up against each wall each piece separate yet fitting together to make the room complete. The room is unfamiliar, yet there's accents of Renee in the room from pottery lining the shelves to a throw covering the bed, hand knitted by her mother in various colours to the photo frames made out of construction card and glitter stages of my childhood in the photographs bringing back memories; all signs of Renee's ability to become bored easily. These small personal items made the room feel more familiar and less of the fact that Renee now had her own life without me being there. Renee may act young but she was still my mom who had me just out of high school, she wasn't going to take chance of having myself and Jacob anywhere near each other.

Jacksonville was new to both of us; Renee used us as an excuse to explore us the city while Phil caught up with the team. We trailed around the city, Renee pointing out landmarks, points of apparent interest and yet the only thing I was interested in was spending time with Jacob. She would point out things such as St John's River as we passed over it, the harbour where we had ice cream, the downtown skyline at sunset which illuminates the inky sky, kinda like Manhattan skyline on West Side Story, as well as taking us through the many parks of the city, leaving us be to explore these yet keeping us close enough so that we don't get lost, we can't get lost. She pointed out Kids Kampus, which families with young kids go to. The image of our kids and Renee playing there cannot retract itself from my mind. I imagine myself and Jacob sitting on the benches watching my hair brained mother and step father playing ball with two dark haired children with Jacobs russet complexion and dark eyes.

Stolen kisses during sacred moments fill busy days. Needing to spend time alone with Jacob I take drastic action and send Renee and Phil on an already paid for via my college fund date, just to give Jacob and I some time alone together. As much as I love my mom I love Jacob too and we needed to spend some time just the two of us even if it was walking around a park in circles talking for hours on end. Mom was acting like a chaperone, like she was afraid to leave us alone together in case we ended up doing something that we could regret like she did. She has a dream that I will see the world, live my life without the need to be attached to someone, doing things that she couldn't do because she was married or pregnant or looking after me or her mother.

Christmas morning I wake up lying on Jacob's taut stomach, my head over his heart, my right hand clasped in his left, his right arm draped across the bare expanse of my lower back where my tank top had ridden up, the duvet tangled between us as we bake in the mugginess and Jacob's warmth. There's a gentle knock on the door before it slowly opens making Jacob mumble slightly as he slowly wakes. Renee stands with a few presents in her arms, smiling a little but failing to hide it as she lets the two of us awaken properly while Phil stands at the door. "Morning love birds, merry Christmas." She slides the small rectangular packages towards us, sitting on the bed attentively. We open them to find identical snow globes with the downtown skyline in them; a reminder of this visit. It's an ironic present as it never snows in Jacksonville, unlike the place that I call home.

Throughout the day Jacob and Renee kept glancing towards each other on frequent occasions; clearly I was out of some secret, out of the loop as per usual. Dinner was an exception, Jacob was incredibly fidgety and yet he still managed to inhale twice as much as what I managed to eat. This Christmas there was no leftovers.

We were sat in front of the TV watching some musical with puppets in it. They play the same thing every year in year out. When Jacob got a phone call, Sam's name flashes on the screen, he excuses himself to take the call. Once he was out the room Phil pushes a purple box towards me decorated with a red foil bow, getting the easy hint I pick it up and lift the lid, inside of the box is a quilt made of all our road trip t-shirts from when I was growing up it was my grandmother Marie that started it, my mother continued it and had then hand sewn it in one of her classes so that she could give it to me, folded away amongst the fabric was a letter with instructions written clearly in Renee's script.

_Bella_

Then in a smaller print underneath my name.

_Read alone x_

I fold it back into the quilt as Jacob comes back through the door with a grim expression on his usually smiley face. He comes over and peers into the box, putting his arm around me and whispering into my ear, "Denali's came for Christmas, I'm needed back home, more pups have arrived. Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller, both thirteen the longer the Denali's stay the more there will be, the Makah's numbers have increased too; they've had two more expansions, Frankie and Trevor, younger brothers to Nick and Nate respectively, and have the possibility of more. Our numbers increase, their numbers increase as leeches increase; complete correlation.

I open Renee's quilt letter while Jacob's in the shower. Her familiar cursive fills the page in an orange, flame coloured block.

_Bella,_

_ My daughter, my best friend, my little girl. Your grandmother and I never got on when I was growing up, unlike you and myself, but once I had you she softened, you made her become more open to things. She started collecting t-shirts on our trips as a memento; a memory, a way of remembering the good time that we shared. You would wear them once, usually on the day that they were bought, and then refused to wear them ever again unless you knew that she was coming to visit._

_I stored them away until they could be stored no more, that or once you started complaining about having to wear them. It was after she passed away that I remembered them, every time we moved I carted them along with us just to remember the old times._

_When we moved to Jacksonville it was one of my classes, the sewing one that I only went to for a month, that I discussed it with the group what I should do with them, it was there that someone suggested it, each day while Phil was at work I would attach another shirt to the last, each time I would relive the memory of that place and time. It was once it was completed that I began to think about when I could give it to you, I didn't want to send it up to Forks but to give it you personally, it was also around this time that you started to mention Jacob more in your emails._

_You were falling in love._

_I have seen you grow from my expanding stomach when you were conceived through elementary school all the way to high school. I have watched you grow from a child into a teenager and now into a woman all before my very eyes. That day you decided to leave myself and Phil was a bittersweet day. I was sad to see you go and yet happy for you to start the adventure of your life, even if it was in Forks._

_And boy, it's been an adventure._

_Through your emails alone you have been through so much, telling me so much, from your complaining to when you first moved to Forks, usually about the weather, then your relationship with Edward, then your sadness, your heart break from when he left. It was through your lifelong friend Jacob that you became happier, and then look at you both now, you're in a relationship just as Sarah and I wished all those years ago. _

_If your grandmother could see you now she would be proud of what you have achieved, proud of who you are, of what you are becoming. She would probably also tell you to tell Jacob to put a shirt on before he catches something._

_What you and Jacob have isn't a relationship; it's an out of this world connection that anybody can witness. One day, in the future you will have a family too, just like I did, and your grandmother and her mother and so on. I hope that one day when you have kids with Jacob that you can pull this old quilt out and recall the memories after I'm gone. That you explain to them exactly what this quilts about, add to it even, and expand it, adding memories to it._

_The quilt combines the past and the present along with the future._

_I'm so proud of you my little Isabella Marie._

_All my love, Mom xxx_

As I read the letter I laugh as well as cry, letter writing was also one of the many classes that she started but never finished. In this letter alone she had said hello as well as goodbye. She had addressed the past and the future. She gives so much of herself away in this from the crazy relaxed go with the flow best friend to the mother that she is.

Even though I address her with her name she will always be my mom.

Hopefully, one day, I will be as good as a mom to my kids as Renee has been to me.

I Learned From You By Joanna Fuchs

I learned about love from you,  
Watching your caring ways.  
I learned about joy from you  
In fun-filled yesterdays.

From you I learned forgiving  
Of faults both big and small.  
I learned what I know about living  
From you, as you gave life your all.

The example you set is still with me  
I'd never want any other.  
I'm thankful for all that you taught me,  
And I'm blessed to call you "Mother."

Mothers Do It All- Tukesha Ware 

The first person to provide you with love and care  
Confirmation that she'll always be there  
Learning to walk, saying your ABCs  
The first day of school and bruised up knees  
Calming your fears, wiping away your tears  
Countless late night talks throughout the years  
Then there was high school prom  
and that stuff you called art  
Your first true love  
and when he broke your heart  
Don't forget that college class that made your cry  
The first time you witnessed  
someone close to you die  
The job you didn't love, but would suffice  
That tearful morning you gave your life to Christ  
The proposal, the marriage, even the first fight  
The big news, delivery, and sleepless nights  
Now you get to give all that she has given to you  
Unconditional love, guidance,  
and experiences to form your own point of view

**Okay, so fairly long chapter for my standards.**

**Writing Renee's letter took up 5 pages in my book all written in red biro since I didn't have orange, funnily enough when I was writing this chapter I couldn't stop, I just had to keep writing, when usually a chapter's done in parts.**

**Personally I love the letter and have hopefully done Renee justice.**

**And here's a link to the Manhattan skyline scene in West Side Story; one of my favourite movies don't ya know? Fast forward to 05.00 for the bit that I am on about, anything before that is the overture til 05.08 anything after that's aerial shots of the city youtube[dot]com/watch?v=krhqiyGwJyM or West Side story part 1/16 HD by foreverandalways189**

**Copyrights goes to the owner of this vid as it's only being used as a reference point.**

**Here's a quote from www[dot]filmsite[dot]org on the opening prologue: **During the opening prologue, a breathtaking aerial shot of Manhattan from a bird's eye view captures the city with its bridge traffic and highway ramps, its waterfront docks, parks and skyscrapers. The camera passes over recognizable landmarks as it moves steadily to the Upper West Side of Manhattan, and then speedily zooms down and plunges into a concrete playground. A gang of 'cool' white youths are posed together in one corner of a basketball court, clicking their fingers to the syncopated rhythm of the musical score.

**I could have also stuck Mama by the Spice Girls onto the end of it beside the two poems; I have it written into my notebook, so to that I say what the hell I'll stick it under here and you can sing along to it if you want, 'cos admittedly I did too.**

**As always, hope you enjoyed the chapter and much love, Lorna =] x**

Mama- The Spice Girls

She used to be my only enemy and never let me free  
Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be  
Every other day I crossed the line  
I didn't mean to be so bad  
I never thought you would  
Become the friend I never had

Back then I didn't know why  
Why you were misunderstood  
So now I see through your eyes  
All that you did was love  
Mama I love you, mama I care  
Mama I love you, mama my friend  
My friend

I didn't want to hear it then but  
I'm not ashamed to say it now  
Every little thing you said and did was right for me  
I had a lot of time to think about  
About the way I used to be  
Never had a sense of my responsibility

Back then I didn't know why  
Why you were misunderstood  
So now I see through your eyes  
All that you did was love  
Mama I love you, mama I care  
Mama I love you, mama my friend,  
My friend

But now I'm sure I know why  
Why you were misunderstood  
So now I see through your eyes  
All I can give you is love  
Mama I love you, mama I care  
Mama I love you, mama my friend  
My friend

Mama I love you, mama I care  
Mama I love you, mama my friend  
You're my friend

Mama I love you, mama I care  
Mama I love you, mama my friend  
You're my friend

Mama I love you, mama I care  
Mama I love you, mama my friend  
You're my friend


	20. Chapter 18

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Quotes in italics are extracts from Breaking Dawn along with the page number in the brackets. =]**

**This chapter is also fairly long for moi, or at least feels like it and has a time skip of approximately one month.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

We had to cut the holiday short; Jacob had responsibilities of the pack to get back to even though they were in the capable hands of his Beta and Gamma. Or he would have done if Leah was back, no one had heard from her since before the wedding so it was up to Jared to keep things smooth. When questioned by Renee why we had to leave we half-truthed that La Push was having disturbances and that Jacob had to get back to help as it was all hands on deck to sort it. As much as I hated lying to my mum, it was needed, Jacob was needed.

Without both Jacob and Leah being there Jared had his hands full coping with two new energetic and untamed pups; it was hard when one phased, so tow would be double trouble. Jacob had received multiple texts from a stressed Jared needing him to get back ASAP despite having Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth there to help.

While in the air, three days earlier than what we had planned, I recall the visits and my mother's parting words. "Let Jacob take care of you like he's meant to, I'm sorry that you had cut your visit short, there was still things left to do." Still things left to do, like what? Her words echoed in my head even after we landed in Seattle.

Somewhere between Seattle and the Rez I must have fallen asleep as I wake the next day to Jacob's empty bed. Sitting upright I search for his hoodies that he had worn the night before; it smelt exactly like he did, surrounding me in the fabric and his familiar scent. As I put it on a box falls out onto the floor, picking it up in curiosity gets the better of me. I open the box to find a simple silver band with a diamond set into it; I had seen it before as a vague memory from somewhere.

I put the box back together setting it back into the hoodies placing it back onto the floor where it had been before grabbing another one out his closet. After grabbing breakfast I sit and stare blankly at the TV but end up focusing on a photo above it. It's a photo of Billy and Sarah, who I recognise vaguely from my childhood, on their wedding day the silver diamond ring I had found in Jacob's hoodies glinting in sunlight on Sarah's left hand.

My breath hitches then settles after realising why Jacob and Renee were so twitchy down in Jacksonville. Renee knew that Jacob had the ring with him. Jacob was going to propose and Jared had interrupted him with the urgent matter of pups; Jacob wouldn't be able to hide it from him, Jared would feel bad and the rest of the pack would wind him up about it all. The whole of the Rez would know about the proposal that never happened while Jacob would act like nothing had happened, he would be too stressed out looking after the pups to realise that I knew something was up. Setting there having this realisation I curl up my knees, letting my chin rest on them while wrapping my arms around my legs and bursting into tears, then full blown body heaving sobs. I never usually cried, yet lately it had become more frequent, I would tear up at the slightest thing.

Billy rolls in half an hour later finding me still there crying when asked what was wrong I simply shrug; I couldn't explain how I was feeling. "Let me know if you want to talk Bella." He pats my hand then rolls towards the kitchen.

"Billy? Wait, let me help." Rubbing my eyes I get up, tripping slightly over my feet then head to the kitchen beside Billy. He turns to face me, waiting patiently for me to start. "Honestly, I don't know who I feel but I can't stop crying. I cry over the slightest thing and I don't know why. Over thanks giving I was picking at food, you seen that for yourself, I couldn't eat anything, Jake," I muse, "kept eating everything for me. I feel constantly tired and sick." I sigh frustrated, running my hand through my hair. "I just wish I knew why."

He takes the bowl of soup out of the microwave, testing it for heat then puts it back in for another couple of minutes. "Answer me this Bella; have you and Jake been, uh, safe?" I look at him blushing furiously as he continues awkwardly. "It seems to me that you all have the symptoms fur, uh, expecting. Erm I think you may be…"

"Pregnant, you're pregnant Bella." I was lying in Carlisle's office turned medical centre when it was needed. He had covered my stomach in a cold gooey gel and was currently running what looked like a computer mouse over my stomach. He had wrapped a black band around the upper part of my stomach which had a flashing box attached to it; apparently it monitored my heart rate, as well as having a blood pressure cuff attached to my right upper arm. A fuzzy image appears on the screen beside me. "Ten weeks by the looks of it." He glances at the screen, moving the mouse and peering again. "Twins at that, a litter if you will." The small monitor thing started to flash rapidly as I take the news in. I was expecting twins, a small litter of pups.

Sitting downstairs on one of their large white sofa's Alice is rambling on rapidly about baby stuff, squealing with delight to how much fun she's going to have shopping while Rose sits there glaring at me like I have done something wrong. I knew from the past that Rose had wanted a child more than anything else in the world, she was jealous of her best friend Vera for having a family. She wanted her own 'little Henry' while I was still coming to terms with being a mother. Renee's words from her letter replay in my mind, 'One day, in the future you will have a family too.' Maybe in her subconscious mind she knew I was pregnant; 'a mother's intuition is always right' she used to say. It was if she wrote the letter knowing about it and was reflecting on it, all she needed me to do was confirm it, but obviously I had no idea about it until now.

Someone, probably Carlisle, must have called Jacob as he strides into the open space without knocking on the door, he sees me on the sofa passing Alice a worried glance while targeting Rose with a few blonde jokes. "_You know how to drown a blonde, Rosalie?_" He waits for her response, "_Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool._ (271) But wait, I have more," he awaits a reaction, receiving an eye roll with a small smile of amusement. _"__Hey, do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" _He_ asked, and then continued on the same breath, "a golden retriever (295). _But wait, I have one last one, it'll kill you._How do a blonde's brain cells die?" She didn't say anything. "Well?" I asked. "Do you know the punch line or not?" She looked pointedly at the TV and ignored _him, he continues anyway._ "Awesome. So you'll enjoy this, bloodsucker a blonde's brain cells die alone (324)."_ To be fair, I didn't understand that last one.

Esme pops her head from the kitchen offering Jacob something to eat. "I'll help you Esme." Rose stands smirking at Jacob, "Don't worry Esme won't allow me to poison anything, and I _would never embarrass Esme by displaying such a lack of hospitality _(294)." She disappears into the kitchen as Jacob sticks his tongue out behind her back making Emmett laugh loudly.

"Jake?" I call for him nervously; he comes and sits next to me, putting his arm across the back of my shoulders before kissing my forehead.

"What's wrong Bells? What's happened?" worry washes over his beautiful russet face.

"Jacob, I'm uh," I trail off mumbling the word pregnant under my breath.

"Bells, you're what? I can't hear you." He turns to face me.

"Pregnant, with twins." I bite my lip to stop myself from crying.

Carlisle appears behind us. "Congratulations Jacob; I hope you don't mind that I checked Bella over. You have two healthy twins on the way."

Jake gawps at me then at Carlisle before pulling me into a hug. "Bells, this is great. I'm going to be a dad."

He starts chattering animatedly with Pixie but shuts up when Rose places a bowl in front of him. _ It had once probably been a big mixing bowl, but she'd bent the bowl back in on itself until it was shaped almost exactly like a dog dish. She'd scratched the word Fido into the _side (294)_._i fail to hold a giggle in as Rose stands there pleased as punch.

"Not bad. For a blonde." Jake smiles, nothing can bring him down from the pregnancy high. It's not that I'm worried about people's reaction, well maybe except one person. Charlie was still slightly over protective of Jacob and me and had refused to believe that we were sleeping together in the same room, never mind anything more. Charlie loves Jake like a son, but I am his only daughter and even Jake's scared to cross him, although I wouldn't be surprised if Billy hasn't told him already since he came to the conclusion. They gossiped like old woman.

Once back down on the Rez I phoned Renee to tell her the news, of course she took it easily knowing fine well how I felt about it. Charlie on the other hand, didn't take it as well. He had cursed and then tried the silent treatment, he had slammed doors and had tried the guilt trip, but after a while he began to accept it. He would rather have me pregnant with Jacob's kids than for me to be anywhere near anyone else.

I was fifteen weeks gone and Alice had kidnapped me into staying at the Cullen's for a night, by the morning light Alice had me up and breakfast ready. She sat me down in front of her giant mirror and started to play about with my hair, when I asked her why, she simply smiled and said 'for an occasion.'

"What occasion?" I grimaced as she pushed pins into my hair.

"A special one, now shut up and let me focus." After the hair, the makeup came and I was still none the wiser what she was making me up for. In the mirror I saw a flash of blonde hair and a clothes bag lying on the bed. Alice smiles when I notice it. "I have to blindfold you when you put it on; you're not allowed to see it yet."

As promised I was blindfolded and heard the zipper on the bag being opened and closed and the rustle of tissue paper. In what seemed like seconds I was removed from the comfort of my jeans onto cold, smooth fabric and had my arms tugged into lace sleeves, pushing my foot out slightly it hits the fabric. A floor length dress. From somewhere behind me Pixie whispers. "You have to stay blindfolded for a small while longer." Her small cold hand grips my shoulder softly as the dress is being zipped up. Another pair of cold hands help slip my feet into heeled pumps. This clearly was an occasion to be had.

I was aware of cold chunky arms carrying me somewhere downstairs and into a car. I was vaguely aware of hearing Charlie and Angela's voices until we stopped. Someone, who I took to be Angela guided me into a building and undone my blindfold. I was stood in front of a mirror in a white wedding dress which came in slightly at my waist with a lace detail, hugging the small bump that had appeared nicely, but not too much so I could breathe, it allowed me to move easily in it and had a nice sized train along with the lace sleeves which were more open at my wrists, I also had a veil pinned into my hair hanging down my back, in a building I had never been in before. Charlie was to my right in a suit while Angela was in a strappy knee length purple dress with giant purple daisies in her hand, Charlie was holding a larger bunch of them combined with white ones then thrusts them towards me with a tear in his eye. "You look beautiful Bells." I pull him into an awkward hug and hold him there.

The guide me out of the French patio doors that the mirror had been placed in front of revealing a garden with two columns of chairs that had been used for Emily and Sam's wedding as well as the same arched trellis which Jake stood under with Embry and Quil just behind him to his left. Our friends, family and allies minus the Cullen's were mixed between the two sides. I spot the returned Leah at the bottom of the garden, a distance away from everyone else. Her hair was longer and there was a guy standing next to her who I had never seen before, she looked happy, happier than I had seen her in a long time, kinda like the Leah we all used to know.

As the music starts Charlie and I walk unevenly down between the two sets of chairs, everyone wore something purple to honour the occasion along with the giant daisies everywhere. Small purple tea lights in glass jars were hanging from the trees surrounding the garden, which would probably get lit later on as it grew dark.

The short while once I reached Jacob became a blur; I said the right words at the right time, ignoring everything but Jake's face. I felt the cool silver band slip onto my left hand and then cheers as Jake and I kissed. Once we reach the house again Jake pulls me to one side. "Sorry I didn't tell you about it." He kissed my forehead. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Bells, welcome home." I look at him in amazement, this house, which was clearly on the Rez, was our home, together as a family. The chairs were pulled to the sides of the garden, music switched on to a more up tempo beat and the candles lit producing the smell of lavender infusing with the sweet daisies. I look in amazement over the garden, our family and friends were dancing, laughing and having fun. Then I spot her dancing with Charlie, Sue and Phil. Renee.

Lifting the bottom of my dress I run towards them. "Mum? Mum, you're here?" I pull her into a hug; tears spilling down my face, Alice would kill me if the mascara ran. "You knew about this?"

She takes a step back, wiping my tears with her thumb. "Bella, I helped to organise it, Jacob, Alice and I have spent hours on the phone planning it." I was speechless, Jake and Alice were working together with my mother in secret.

As the celebration picks up I find out that everyone but myself was in the know, the only guests that I hadn't talked to was Leah and the guy she came with, with much reluctance Jacob drags me towards my soon to be step sister. "Lee," Jake smiles charming as ever, "Thanks for coming, everyone's missed you these past ten months."

"Yeah, um, thanks." I mumble to the ground. We were always going to have our differences now.

She holds her head high, tightening her grip around the guys waist. He's taller and broader than Leah and could match the guys easily in height. Leah was a decent 6" the guy would be at least 6"5 with dark shaggy hair that he constantly flick out of his eyes. Leah had also grown her hair out; it was now just above her shoulders with side bangs which were tucked behind her left pierced ear.

"Hey, this is Kory, we met when I left." She looks at Jake. "He knows everything, I, uh, imprinted." Every one of the packs heads turn to stare at her. The pack bitch had imprinted, she had done the thing no one thought was possible. Her ties were still to the pack.

I look up at her. "Congrats."

She looks down at me with her mouth open. "Thanks, Bella." She glares at everyone before pulling Korey to dance.

"That was, unexpected." Jake sighs, running his hands through his hair. I nod in agreement.

Things had changed in Leah's absence; she had done things no one thought was possible. She had a life away from the pack, yet still managed to be a part of it, blending it yet standing out at the same time.

And for that; I was in awe of Leah Clearwater.

**Whoop, finally I have finished typing this chapter; it seemed to have taken forever to type.**

**I admittedly had fun researching Bella's wedding dress and angela's bridesmaid dress and even enlisted help from Jen hehe, big thanks to her.**

**Bella's dress: twitter[dot]com/#!/_L_o_r_n_a_/status/106783080756424704/photo[forward slash]1**

**Angela's dress: twitter[dot]com/#!/_L_o_r_n_a_/status/106788498580844544/photo[forward slash]1**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy life, lol. The next chapter is a bonus Leah chapter which I am going to develop into a fic because it's fun haha. Leah's story has a surprise character in it, but shhh, you'll find out soon enough who it is. =]**

**Much love, Lorna =]**


	21. Bonus Leah Chapter

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Bonus Leah chapter. =]**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

I had to get out. They had announced the inevitable. The love of my life and my best friend, my sister, were building a life together. Scratch that, ex love, ex sister, they were nothing to me anymore, dead, deceased, resting in peace, well Hell; they were passé, late, past their sell by date. And I really didn't want to stick around to see the love fest.

After they oh so lovingly announced it while everyone was eating, I finished my food and left. Pounding the pavement rhythmically; going home without realising, I run upstairs and grab the duffel bag that I had packed all ready for chances like this. I knew I couldn't shift. If I shifted then surely my almighty whipped Alpha would command me to stay. No I couldn't phase.

Jumping on the bus to fork I ring a frenemy of mine. You see Rosalie Hale, yes you read that right, and I were tight, we came to an easy understanding of one and other. She may be my mortal, or immortal, enemy, depending on how you see it, but she understood me like no one else does. We were barren, heartless, the bitch. We'd heard it all before.

She was waiting for me as always, this time outside Carver Café. On the way to Seattle she listened to me rant and rave on how screwed my life on the Rez was, yes she'd heard it all before a million times over, but she would never criticize; she speaks the dead truth, no pun intended. She got me to Seattle fast, flirted with the male airline ticket salesman who fell for it easily, getting me first class seats direct to the big apple.

All the money I ever had was in the bottom of the duffel bag; Rose and I swapped phones, the only numbers that I needed was my mothers and hers. I was going to be staying in her and the big guys' apartment in NYC, central Manhattan overlooking central park.

We had formulated a plan ages ago; if I were ever to run away I was to stay in their apartment, she would write my mother a letter letting her read it before destroying it, or rather she'd get someone to do it for her. Using her contacts she would secure me a job, an easy job where I would blend in.

Before I boarded, she hugged me, it was weird yet comforting. Bitches for life. The flight was torture, too slow for my liking, the dull ache in my stomach getting worse as I grew closer to the east coast. My ties to the pack were severing.

And so my life in the big apple began; its repetitiveness bringing me comfort. I got up every morning at 6am ran all the way around central park avoiding the tourists to make it to work for 8am. Work being the easy job of waitressing at an 'all American diner' which goes by the name of Joe's. Joe being the owner and head chef. Apparently he and Emmett bonded over football. He would have been a quarter back in high school, left to try and coach ended up going to catering college instead, worked his way up to owning a diner, for that, I'm thankful.

I used to count time in minutes, seconds even, counting time just so it would pass. In NY it's different; I forget that time and go with it. After hour drinks? Why the hell not? I lived by my own rules, my own game, I didn't need to ask anyone permission to do things or be back by a certain time.

No matter what time I went to bed as long as I got at least six hours sleep and my morning run, I was fine. I had more energy and time, spending it on me instead of sharing it with everyone. Me time was something I was seriously lacking of. I really didn't miss La Push. I was free.

The girls at the diner were like a pack of my won, my run away story making me a legend in my own rights. The six of us; me, Mackenzie, Jen, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline; moved as one, like clockwork, no planning or strategising needed.

As the current legend I led by example stalking through the streets of Manhattan; Mackenzie and Jen having my back, Caroline, bonnie and Elena having theirs. High heels and even higher hemlines rhythmically pounding the pavement. These girls are the sisters I've never had. The clubs letting us through without the wait, guys buying us drinks, we never carried cash. Locals know the route we take going from bar to club on a ritual mission every Friday night. No exceptions.

I spend a whole five months with the girls and the Friday Night Ritual. We were at a local club, just down the block from my apartment which I was now sharing with Mackenzie, to celebrate her birthday. Everyone we knew was there; family, friends and colleagues. That was when I met Korey.

As soon as I walked into the room I had to stop myself from being near him; I was drawn to him somehow. Kinda like magnets, the world realigned. I had no secrets from this stranger, even if I had wanted to. Mackenzie saw me admiring him from afar, he was propping up the bar watching everything, she pulls me over to him and introduces me to her' idiot of a brother' then me as the 'west coast legend'.

"Big title." He laughed, holding out his hand. "Korey."

Taking his large hand, shaking it softly. "Leah, long story."

"Can I get you a drink?" he offers, getting the bartenders attention and ordering for me. "So tell me, what's a woman like you doing in a place like this?"

I take a sip of the alcoholic drink; vodka and coke, while contemplating my response. "I got the chance to escape the small town, move to the Big Apple thanks to a friend of mine who owns an apartment and has connections to get me a job, where I met your sister, than thanks to her birthday, you." I smile. "And yourself, Korey?"

"Born and bred here; been working with dad since I was a kid, properly since I was sixteen, when he retired I took over the company, Kenzie's never been interned with the bakery and shop, yet she seems happy enough working at Joe's. You're all like a small family in there, a force to be reckoned with apparently?" he chuckles lightly. "I've known Elena, Bonnie and Caroline since they were eighteen and moved here from Mystic Falls, you know their story. Surely you've heard it over these past months." I nod and take another sip as he continues. "Jen on the other hand, I've known since her and Kenzie were kids, she lived along the block, her and Kenzie have grown up together; kindergarten, elementary, middle, high school and now work. They've always been in each other's lives in some way or another." He takes a drink, awaiting my reaction.

"They do seem close, it makes sense why now. Mackenzie's insane, in a good way, she's the best friend I never had on the west coast, I was the odd one out, back then for reasons I'll tell you in time."

From that day we had never spent more than two days apart, Mackenzie wasn't exactly surprised to find her brother on the sofa regularly, or walking about in his underwear. I had told Rose and my mom about Korey, both being aware of the imprint and being happy for me, swearing to keep it a secret from everyone. My mom also had good news; Charlie had asked her to move to Forks with him, she was splitting her week between him and spending time with Seth, who we both knew was capable, to an extent, of looking after himself.

Another four months had passed, four months of dating Korey; he had moved into the apartment with me and gave Mackenzie the apartment he had been living in. he would happily commute to work every morning as long as we could have dinner together at night, both of us cooking together as a team. I had the life I wanted; a job that I loved and a man to come home to at night. La Push was the last thing on my mind, a whole country away from me; that was until a letter came from mom along with a wedding invitation. My step sister to be and my Alpha were getting married in a months' time.

_You are invited to the marriage of _

_Mr Jacob Black and Miss Isabella Marie Swan_

_At La Push Reservation_

_On February 28__th__3pm_

_Guests must wear purple of some form._

_RSVP: Alice Cullen._

* * *

In the nine months I had been away from La Push my life had brightened. I had spent thanks giving, Christmas and New Year with Korey, sending cheesy presents to my Seth and prettier ones to my mom and Rose as well as making an effort to include Charlie in my extended family. NYC in the winter was more beautiful than the Rez; central park was filled with people laughing, having fun and spending time together while snow fell and roast chestnuts kept people warm. It made you forget that you were right in the middle of a busy metropolitan.

Korey had in a way brought out the child in me during the holidays; taking me on the horse and carriage rides, paying for ice skating, something which I had never done before, and had started snow ball fights just for something fun to do. He made me smile and laugh both of which were something I hadn't done in a while. My New York family made me laugh and smile and feel a part of a family, something which I hadn't felt in a long time.

New Year came as a clean slate; I told Korey about my past, everything from Sam and Emily to my dad dying to my ability to shift into a wolf and all the endless amount of tales that come with being a wolf including imprinting. He simply held me close as the tears, anger and sadness was let out. His final words were simple. "I love you." Three words which I used to believe in then refused to as they were a lie, now I know they're true.

* * *

The day before the wedding we flew out to Seattle, Rose picking up up then dropping us off at Charlie's in time for dinner with mom Charlie and Seth. After sneaking back onto the Rez to moms' house, we crash; it had never changed since the day I left.

Lying in my double bed on Korey's arms that night, he asks questions, learning about the area and my people. I promised to show him around after today's shindig. Getting up with our normal routine we run down to first beach, the cold sand under our feet, returning in time for breakfast- mom's famous fruit pancakes made with a special recipe. After showering together we get dressed, complying with the wish to wear purple.

In NY I had found a vintage blue tea dress with a minute purple flower print on it; I had matched the lilac flowers with matching shoes and a clutch purse all found by Caroline on one of her daily shopping trips. Mom had bought Seth, Charlie and Korey identical boutonnieres.

We arrive at Jacob and Bella's new house, which my dippy sister to be never knew anything of, to find the pack already there. I hold my head up high with Seth and Korey by my side I face up to Sam and Emily; introducing my ex to my boyfriend and vice versa. Korey's hand tightens around mine while shaking Sam's. He was more relaxed with the rest of the pack even as I meet Colin and Brady for the first time; they had shifted just two months ago over Christmas.

Word was sent that Bella was on her way; Emily approaches me promising to catch up as I wait at the bottom of the garden for Jacob and Bella to tie the knot. I didn't want to sit beside the others, especially when we had to leave again in a week, back to our New York life.

I don't exactly not like Bella, she's ok in her own way, I just get sick of her whining and the fact that she had nothing to do with Jacob while the leech Edward was around, then Bam! He left and Jacob becomes her new toy and stupidly he fell for it and imprinted on her, fast forward a while and now she's up the duff with puppies and getting married 'cos it's the right thing to do. That and her dad's dating my mom which is creepy beyond belief.

The ceremony goes slow, she never takes her eyes off him, they both seem to be in an extreme bubble, it's gross. After it's done Seth makes an effort to talk to Korey, including him since he is in my life. I promise him that he can visit at Easter if he concentrates more in school; he agrees and goes off happily to wind up Colin and Brady.

Jacob and Bella head towards us. "Lee." Jacob grins as per usual. "Thanks for coming, everyone's missed you these past ten months." Subconsciously reminding me how long I had been away living my life. Bella mumbles her thanks, she's so wimpy.

I hold my head up high; I'm the better person, keeping Korey close. I smile and introduce them to Korey, looking at my Alpha I state so that everyone can hear. "He knows everything, I imprinted." Every one of the packs heads turn to face me. Causing a scene as usual.

"Congrats." Bella surprises me. I thank her awkwardly, glaring at everyone's slack jaws, taking Korey's hand I lead him to the cleared dance floor, not caring about the stares of the pack. I was happy; they should be able to hand that at least.

It was nice being back in La Push, in familiar surroundings with familiar people, but right now my life was New York.

It was home.

**And that's it for the Leah chapter.**

**As always, much love, thanks for reading, Lorna.**

**PS. two worlds has only a few chapters left; I'm thinking of stopping at 20 or 25 depending on what needs tied up, one of these will be some sort of update on Edward, while Leah is getting a fic of her own, Skyscraper with her New York life in it, the first chapter should be up soon.**


	22. Chapter 19

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**This fic is ending next chapter which unfortunately means that this is the penultimate chapter. Although I do plan on creating another spin off with the characters that has been created in this chapter.**

**Tomorrow I start school once again this time for AS study; I honestly do not want summer to end and studying to start but part of me is glad to get into a routine again. It's going to be rather quite weird not having the crew about but positive things shall come out of this.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

Easter, Memorial Day and Independence Day all pass by as the time goes on. Easter was spent eating too much chocolate as usual. Morning sickness had Jake and I puking in tandem with each other. We joined the entire of Forks at the small memorial service for those who have died for us in the local church before parading through town to the memorial site where Charlie gave a small speech to how proud he was to be an American and to have the honour of honouring those who have died before having a few moments of silence while the national anthem played. Afterwards we all, we being Charlie, Sue, Seth, Jake and I, all went back to the Rez and gathered around a bonfire marking the occasion. While the fourth of July was spent down on first beach with yet another bonfire with plenty of food to barbeque, and spending time with family and friends having a good old time together and watching the evenings fireworks courtesy of Jake while the twins moved in my stomach every time one went off. I had seven weeks to go until I was full term and had the appearance of a beached whale, with extreme stretch marks and constant fatigue. It was torture.

Just over a month later my waters broke at 38 weeks as Jake and I were strolling along the cliffs; I was relieved that the twins were finally going to make an appearance. Neither Jake nor I had wanted to find out the sexes despite being asked countless of times. In an instant Jake had phoned Carlisle and updated the pack before hitching a lift off Angela and Embry who were on their way into Forks, driving me straight to the Cullen's house so that I was in the safest hands around.

I spent the entire afternoon walking around as they were nowhere in sight. That night there was still nothing happening, even into the morning there was no sign of anything, Carlisle continued to monitor me. My waters had been broken for more than 24 hours, I was sick of waiting for my children to appear, the rest of the day passes with only slight movements.

That night the contractions came, regular and painful. Jacob was there even when Carlisle removed me to his study come maternity unit which would be where I gave birth. I only allowed four people to be there; Jake and Angela were my birthing partners while Carlisle and Esme acted as the professionals helping to deliver them. By 11.30 am I was ten cm dilated and ready to push; fifteen minutes later baby A arrived; a son, his sister followed twenty minutes later. One of each, both absolutely perfect, Jake's russet skin, my brown eyes while our son had my mousy brown hair, our daughter had Jake's jet black hair. Maison Charlie Black weight 2.09kg while his sister Maia Sarah Black was a slightly smaller 1.95kg. Instantly Jake had become the doting dad.

Both twins were under an hour old when Alice and Rosalie appeared with heaps of baby clothes for them; Carlisle must have phoned and told them. My daughter and son would soon out grow the clothes bought for them which meant that Alice would have a new obsession. Carlisle kept us all there under his supervision for 24 hours; recording everything they did in accurate precision, nothing would go unrecorded.

Arriving back at our house our family, minus Leah and Korey as the left back to New York a week after the wedding, were crowded into the living room with balloons, flowers and teddy bears since I refused to have a baby shower. Jacob was highly protective of his daughter with three un-imprinted wolves around, but he had no reason to worry.

That was until the Makah's visited with their congratulations, one of their youngest, Frankie, who had turned over Christmas and were the same age as our youngest pups; Colin and Brady. He had walked in, seen her and was frozen on the spot. Bam! My daughter was imprinted on at a week old.

As soon as Jake had realised he had little Frankie pinned against the wall, a foot in the air, by his throat, threatening to kill him if he were to even think about his new born daughter when she was growing up. It took both Nate and Shane to pull Jake off him. The smaller boy crumples to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and sobbing heavily whispering that he couldn't control it.

By a month old both kids had everyone wrapped around their little fingers, Jake had relaxed a little on Frankie's visiting hours. My mom phoned everyday just to check up on her grandkids.

When the twins were three months old we had them christened in Forks. Alice and Embry were Maia's godparents while Rach and Carlisle were Maison's. Both sets of godparents became emotional when they were asked. Renee and Sue had managed to organise the whole thing via the phone in a week, pulling in favours from Angela to get her dad to conduct the ceremony. Kim and Rach had both announced that they were expecting in the spring when we were celebrating Levi's first birthday, both Paul and Jared cutting down the hours they spent with the pack to look after their girls.

At Christmas mom and Phil had come to a decision to move back to Forks to be closer to everyone. Charlie and Sue had set the date for the wedding as Boxing Day; Leah and I were to be the bridesmaids while Charlie had asked Seth to be the best man.

It snowed for the twins first Christmas, pure white fluffiness, Alice had treated the kids to a whole new wardrobe, she would never pass up on an opportunity to shop, not even the bad weather. Maison and Maia had received endless amount of gifts despite being four months old. Charlie had an extreme soft spot for his only granddaughter but both he and Billy had sworn to teach Maison how to fish when he was old enough. Poor kid.

The spring arrives crisp and dry, baby James William Lahote was born as February ends both Rach and Paul going out of their minds. They both were loud and energetic and hot-headed add a screaming new born child to the equation it made them loud, angry and tired hot-heads. A bad thing I can assure you.

Kim and Jared were calmer with the birth of their daughter. Phoebe Haylee Cameron was a quiet baby born the second week of March, instantly my son was protective over her, crying if anyone went near her. Anyone could see how that was going to turn out; that was if any vampires returned.

Carlisle received an update from Edward; he was still with the Volturi and had no plans to return anywhere near the West Coast. If he wished they could meet in England somewhere, all Carlisle had to do was send word. Of course Carlisle wrote back to him updating him of life in the area, dusting over the fact that there were a new generation of wolf pack, saying that he and Esme would love to see their son and catch up suggesting that they could meet in London at Easter. He then receives a final letter confirming that he could make it. I know all this through Alice who thought it would be easier than hiding it from me. To be fair, I no longer needed Edward, I had Jake, and I had my son and daughter. I had love, I had friends, and I had family. I had a life. I couldn't care less about my ex love, I had a future, I had a future, I no longer had a death wish.

Of course at Easter Carlisle and Esme left, a whole week without two of the pieces of the jigsaw that was my life, without two of the calm blues in the tapestry that was my life. The front depicted the story while back is woven, entangled of all the different threads of the people in my life.

_Happiness was the main component in my life now, the dominant pattern in the tapestry._

**As always, much love, Lorna.**


	23. Chapter 20

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**It's so sad to say goodbye to Jacob and Bella's little love story; when I think back to when I created that cheesy Youtube vid for the story way back in 2009 for the very first introductory chapter that it would have so many people reading it. Thanks to every single one of you for reading this story; its brought me tears as well as laughter, it's got me through some tough times too. There's times when I've thrown the notebook across the room in anger and writer's block before dusting it off and continuing to write.**

**Please don't hate me for the way I have ended it; the reflection and use of time skips are necessary for the story development.**

**Although I plan on creating another story in Maia's perspective, once I get round to writing more of Skyscraper first.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

Four years after I had the twins Jake and I had another son; William Jacob, named after his grandfather who he never got to meet. I was seven months pregnant with him when Billy got suddenly ill, there was nothing we could do. The cancer came quickly; no one knew of it, Billy had hid it from everyone.

The funeral was hard on everyone; watching Jake breakdown broke my heart; all I could do was comfort him. Maison and Maia were too young to understand what had happened to Grandpa Billy, they both held Jake constantly, never letting him go anywhere alone. For days after everyone found it had to adjust; Rach and Jake became closer as Becca wasn't able to make it from Hawaii.

Growing up Levi, Maison, Maia, Jamie and Phoebe were always together. Maia and Phoebe were the best of friends, the boys wanted nothing to do with them, four year old girls had cooties. Claire would often come and collect Levi if Emily and Sam needed him home. I had seen this girl grow up; she was now nine and pushing the boundaries with Quil, seeing how far she could bend him to get what she wanted. Quil often used memories of her when she was little as a comeback.

Sam and Emily had a little girl, Emilia Louise the summer after Levi was seven followed by another brother for Jamie, Paul Junior was born on Christmas day the same year as Emilia. A year after that, in the January Kim had Jared Junior; seven year old Phoebe loved being a big sister.

Watching our kids grow into teens was the hardest thing. Maia was crushing hard on Frankie who had to be careful around Jake; to him Maia was still his little girl. Phoebe was never away from our house, comforting her best friend while Maison hovered protectively around them, not letting Frankie anywhere near his sister. Each day Levi and Jamie would call for my son and each day he would blow them off to protect the girls.

Quil and Claire became engaged on her 19th birthday are dating since she was sixteen. Claire promised a seven year old Emilia that she could be flower girl; she had the exact same expression as Claire did when Emily asked her fourteen years ago.

Paul Jr and Jared Jr would follow Emilia around, being her body guards, standing either side of her like bouncers though she had a thing for my baby Billy who was turning ten in September while Jamie looked on in despair.

As Claire and Quil celebrated their wedding the summer following the proposal; I watched as my eldest son asked a thirteen year old Phoebe to dance, she accepted shyly; they were cute together. Maia had demanded that Frankie was to dance with her since he couldn't refuse. Jake stands behind me, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist. "Look at our son, he's always had a thing for phoebe." He chuckles.

I nod in agreement, "Frankie's gonna take good care of our baby girl, the power of the imprint will be too strong." Emilia Uley unknowingly had three guys chasing over her while she chased my youngest son with party poppers. Her two best friends were crushing as much as eight year olds could while my nephew Jamie was getting wound up by Levi for crushing on his little sister.

Charlie and Renee became friends after catching up and taking out the kids to places; Charlie even showed both my sons how to fish just like he and Billy had promised when Maison was born. I remember how Frankie stood up Maia on their first date when she was fourteen; she curled up onto my lap and cried for hours, her heart broken. To cheer her up Jake bought popcorn and chick flicks for us to watch as he went and had a word with Frankie on the Makah Reserve; he apologised profusely to her after that before she accepted another date. It was also around this time that little Jared gave Maison a black eye for trying to kiss a fourteen year old Phoebe.

At graduation Maison confessed to loving Phoebe in front of everyone while Maia stood and addressed her classmates as the valedictorian. "When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were thing like astronaut, president, or in my case… princess.

When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medallist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions; it's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know." I was so proud of her, I cried so much.

I watched as my babies started college both majoring in different fields, seeing them graduate brought proud tears to our eyes. Alice was so proud of her god daughter for studying fashion while Emmett was proud of Maison studying Sports Therapy. Carlisle had kindly paid for both their college fees. They had done something neither Jake nor I had been able to do. During Billy's 13th birthday party he received a kiss from Emilia much to Jamie's dismay. Angela and Embry got married by her father in s small secret ceremony before revealing that she was pregnant. Our best friends welcomed Tiffany Louise Call into the world on Easter weekend seven months after they wed while Seth fell in love the proper way to Suzanna who he met visiting Leah in New York.

When Claire was twenty five she and Quil announced her pregnancy, Juliet Ateara was born on Valentine's Day the following year. Our 20th anniversary arrived; the kids treating us to a weekend in Seattle which was nice of them.

My daughter got married at twenty one to Frankie as they had been dating for five years and her imprint from when she was a week old. Jake looked mighty proud walking her down the aisle. Just two months after her wedding Charlie passed away in his sleep, Sue was distraught and took an extended holiday to the Big Apple with Leah. It was another two months after that when Renee and Phil were involved in a car crash; they were both pronounced dead at the scene. I was contacted to identify the bodies, Jake held me while I cried for hours on end. I had lost my parents months apart from each other.

My son married his childhood sweet heart when he was twenty five, Phoebe looked absolutely gorgeous, both Kim and Jared crying throughout the ceremony. A month after her brother's wedding Maia gave birth to a little girl; Renee Isabella, my first grandchild arrived when I was forty four, she would never meet her great grandmother.

My nephew even managed to get his girl at Maison's wedding. Jamie and Emilia have been living together ever since.

I'm an old woman now, Jake and I retired together, happily watching the days go by in a flash; my family bring me joy, love and laughter, my best friend Alice still looks the same as she did when I first met her, frozen in time, they left after my fiftieth birthday in Forks to live elsewhere; I haven't heard from her in over a decade. I would become a simple memory in her eternal life.

The day Edward left me, all those years ago back when I was seventeen I thought that my life was ending when in fact it was a way of saying that better things were to come.

People come and go in your life but those that matter leave an imprint on your heart.

**Ok, so Two Worlds has finally came to an end. This is a sad moment for me. And, as always, I send my love. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing etc over the years.**

**For the final time in Two Worlds, Much Love, Lorna =] x**


End file.
